


Sentenced to Life

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said the punishment should fit the crime. However, this time, it would be a crime to undo this punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentenced to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language

The shrill of the alarm clock startled him out of a terrific dream, and as tempted as he was to be lulled back into it, the pressures of reality pushed their way in along with the sound of footsteps trying too hard to be quiet. "What are you doing, April?" he asked with a smile he knew the young girl couldn't see from where she was by the kitchen. 

"Going to make some breakfast, Papa," the young but mature twelve-year-old girl replied, moving so she was peeking into the living room, which currently doubled as her Papa's bedroom. "It's the most important meal of the day…and I thought, with the interview today…?" 

"Go ahead, but not too much, you know the twins won't eat half of it, and Ell will only touch whatever she considers protein," he snickered as he shoved the covers aside and sitting up. "Be a dear and get me a cup of…" he smirked seeing the cup already being offered; he was a lucky man to have a daughter like April O'Neill. "Thanks Angel," he smiled lovingly and took the offered mug and sipped on it, allowing the hot liquid to revive him. "What time did you get up?" he asked her, as he put the half empty mug down on the table next to the sofa bed, and got up and pulled the covers and tossed them to a chair nearby so he could put the bed away. 

"Ah…5:30," she mumbled, not really wanting her Papa to hear, but didn't want to be disrespectful and not answer. 

Jack O'Neill sighed, and then after getting the bed put away, he stretched, then put the cushions in place and grabbed the blankets and started folding them. "If you're going to insist on being the early bird around here, then you're going to start going to bed early," he stated firmly. "You need sleep just like the rest of your brothers and sisters, and let me remind you once again…you’re a kid…GREAT kid, one of the best, but…" he let it linger for her to pick up. 

"Still a kid," she sighed, knowing the lecture by heart. "But someone has to look after things, Papa…" she began. 

"And I told you, that's MY job," he said as he placed the folded blankets in the closet nearby, then grabbed his coffee and entered the kitchen, just large enough to hold a table for the family of five to eat at. He grabbed the toaster from its storage place, as counter space was limited, along with the bread. "Oatmeal and toast?" he asked, seeing the young girl already had the oatmeal going. He smiled seeing the girl sigh, not too happy with his decision; so much like her mother. "It's quick, it's healthy…lowers cholesterol," he added knowingly, bouncing his eyebrows at his daughter, who looked way too serious, that is until she finally broke down and laughed. 

"You're silly, Papa," she laughed, moving to get the bowls and plates down from the cabinet. 

"And you're too serious, daughter," he teased back, and then placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll leave you to your kitchen ma'am, while I get the rest of the mob up and going." 

"Good, we don’t need burnt toast this morning," April fired back, her eyes showing she was teasing. 

"Hey, don't you forget who taught you to cook, girl," Jack chided lightly, trying to sound offended, but failing. 

"Mama," the young girl fired back, as Jack made it around the corner. 

Jack looked back over his shoulder about to fire another quip, and the vision of his daughter, looking so much like her mother, long sandy brown hair, fair skin; though she had blue eyes and all the kids had brown…the only thing about genetics he didn't like, but there was enough of HER in them, to never be forgotten. Jack hurried down the hall of their two-bedroom apartment, knocked three times on the girls’ room, where he got a shout of "I'm up!" from Ell, ten going on fifteen, OY! Then he went next door and entered the twins' room; Sean and Shane, both precocious, but opposites. Sean was more like his older sister April, reserved, sweet, a bit too serious, and a bookworm. Shane was like his second oldest daughter, June Elizabeth, (mother wanted to name all the girls after the month they were born…Ell didn't agree.) Outgoing, athletic, still sweet, and takes no guff from no one. He couldn't be more blessed…except if his wife were still alive. 

"Rise and shine, boys," he called out, snatching blankets off the set of bunk beds, knowing the boys did listen to the lull of sleep too often. He chuckled at the little moans and groans and gripes at how cold it was…good. "Then get up and get ready for school," he replied, leaving the bedroom, blankets in tow. 

Half an hour later had the entire O'Neill bunch at the breakfast table, where April served, Ell talked a mile a minute about her old team, and the boys were fighting over a comic book, as Jack dressed in nice ironed jeans (something he would have to discuss with April…again. Jeans and the iron should not meet.) He wore an undershirt, his nice shirt still hanging up, so not to get anything on it. He drank his coffee, while insisting that April sit her butt down and eat, while reaching over and snatching the comic book from the boys without a word about it; only a look was enough to get them to sit quiet and eat. 

"Don't forget, Pa, you promised to take me to sign up this afternoon," Ell said with a mouthful of oatmeal. 

"Don't talk with you mouthful, and that shouldn't be a problem, but remember, I may not be able to take you to every game or be there…depends on the hours I get, okay?" he said, not wanting to disappoint his daughter, so was up front with her. "And you two," he said looking at his boys, "Don't give the After School monitors any trouble or else…you hear me?" he said firmly, knowing what kind of trouble his seven year old boys were. He was grateful that Ell and April were born two years apart, or he'd have it in stereo…sheesh, little geniuses the lot of them, and imps too. Sadly he knew what part they got from him…and it wasn't the smarts. 

"April, I want you to actually play during recess today," he added, finishing his coffee and finishing up the last of his oatmeal. 

"Papa, all they want to do is silly stuff like…tag, make-believe or other nonsense," she whined softly, not looking too happy at the idea of playing. 

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you," Jack smiled, "I'll wear the tie with the shirt you ironed me last night on the condition you swing…twenty times and climb once on the monkey-bars." 

"PAPA!" April gasped, "Me…on those…bars?" she said looking like she was asked to eat liver…raw. 

"That's the deal," he said, knowing his daughter well. "That or I'll just get out my lucky T-shirt…" 

"You'll do no such thing," she admonished, looking like a little adult, as she glared at her father. 

Jack wasn't bothered by it, he knew April struggled to take up the empty space her mother left, and he hoped one day to help her understand that no one could, and that she deserved her childhood. Jack was determined to make sure she got one…even if it killed her. "That's the deal," he grinned, seeing her huff and puff. She was smart, and she had it in her to argue that the sky was orange if she wanted too, but for some reason, she never…no…stopped more like, arguing with him when she was five…he truly appreciated that. 

"Fine," April huffed, looking like she was told she was off to the dentist. 

"What you wussing about?" Ell asked, "It's a few swings and a lousy climb, sheesh." 

"Ell will count," Jack added, and ignored the roar of outrage from his girls as he chuckled to himself and got up and went to get dressed. He returned a few minutes later wearing his best dress shirt with a light blue tie, which his wife had picked out two months before she died, and his nicest jeans and clean boots. "How do I look?" he asked, doing a slight twirl getting applause from his kids. "Okay, get your things. I'm taking you to school today…ah, I always take you the first day," he added quickly seeing the protests. 

"Technically, Papa, it's not the first day of school," Sean said as he grabbed his school bag and jacket. 

"It's the first day you guys have gone here right?" Jack asked, getting a few yes and nods. "So…first day," he smirked, knowing he’d won this one with his kids. "Leave it April, I'll get it later…ah…car…now," he added for everyone. 

Jack loaded everyone up in the beat-up four-door wagon, and though the body looked like someone should shoot the poor vehicle, it purred like brand new. He gave his boys a hug as he dropped them off to the Elementary school they would be attending to finish third grade (being they were smart enough to skip a level) and then dropped the girls at the middle school before heading to the interview…he prayed that he got this job, for they were just barely holding on. 

He gnawed on his knuckle trying to figure out what he might do if he didn't get this job. He hadn't planned on uprooting the kids like he did, but it was clear, it wasn't safe to stay where they were. He shivered as he recalled how on the way home in their old city, he had been grabbed by a bunch of people, two men, one the size of a refrigerator and had a funny, no downright weird, gold emblem on his forehead and a blond woman. The driver looked about to be in his forties, but in the end…he had been lucky, nothing short of it. He could only think of one person who would have something against him…Samuel J. Witherspoon…his late wife's father. The man had told her over and over again, that he didn't like her choice in 'husbands' but she married Jack anyway, and they were happy, blissfully so, but her father disowned her, believing that Jack married Emily for her money…that was a lie! 

So when Emily got ill, they struggled even more to pay the bills, but it was getting to be too much, so Jack had gone to Mr. Witherspoon, to ask for help. The bastard said he'd help, but for a price…he wanted his daughter back. Oh, he could keep the 'brats' as he called Jack's children, but he wanted his debutant daughter back…Jack agreed. She was dying, he would have done anything to help. But it had been too late…she died anyway, in a fancy hospital far away from Jack and her children. Jack regretted that part, mainly for his kids…they never got a chance to say goodbye. So, it stood to reason, that Witherspoon had either changed his mind about the kids or just wanted revenge on him…either way, he had to look out for his family. So, after he managed to escape, faking being ill, getting one over on the woman, kicking the big guy in the throat, and rolling out the moving car, and losing them in the back streets of his neighborhood, he packed his kids up that night and moved. He worked out with a friend to sell what was left, but it didn't bring as much as he had hoped. 

Jack pulled up outside a large hangar, the sign Warren's Garage, hung overhead. He felt nervous, as he checked the paper in his hand. He could read, but not to the extent of his children…functional illiterate, is what he was classified, and he knew it. He was sure April knew she was teaching him as she read the stories to him, as they pretended he was too tired to read them to her and the others. He loved that little girl with a passion, his first-born. Straightening up his shirt and tie, he headed in to the office, and saw no one there. "Hello?" he called out. 

"BACK HERE," someone shouted. 

Jack moved around the desk to another door which lead to the hangar where there were two men next to a small private jet, the engine hatches wide open, with oil leaking everywhere. He gave a small grimace, as he recalled how April fussed that he better not get his clothes dirty, then slightly shook his head, //girl needs to lighten up.// "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Maxfield?" he asked. 

A heavyset guy, wearing a rimmed black cap stepped toward him. "That's me. What can I do for you?" 

"Ah, Larry Kerns sent me. Said you were expecting me. I'm Jack O'Neill," he introduced himself, extending a hand to Mr. Warren Maxfield. He was glad the guy shook his hand, he had met many who snubbed him for one reason or another. 

"Ah…yeah, that," Warren said, looking at the other guy who was standing with him. "Look, I'm not too sure…" 

"Hey, you two can swap recipes later," the other guy snapped. "I'm paying you to fix my plane. If you can't do it, I'll find someone who can," the man growled. 

Jack might not be the most educated man around, but he knew an opportunity when he saw one. "What seems to be the problem with it?" he asked, seeing that if he didn't jump in and prove himself quick, he'd loose out on this job too. Not too many people liked paying under the table and he needed a job desperately.

"Backfiring like a damn car, grinds, stutters like she's about to stall…almost froze completely twice, eats oil and fuel like she has a leak and now it just won't start," the man replied, looking at Jack like he didn't think Jack could tie his shoes, much less fix the plane, but he was also desperate. "Warren here has had it for almost a week and still can't tell me what the hell is wrong with it." 

"May I?" Jack said, nodding toward the plane. 

Warren snorted, "Sure why not. And if you can get it started, that job is yours," he added, feeling over confident that he was off the hook from taking on another nobody. Seemed the border cities got them all, and here was one more…tie and jeans...No way. 

Jack took a step forward, then stopped. "Excuse me," he smiled then moved off to take off his shirt and tie and fold them up. He spotted a plastic bag lying around and he placed them in there, for he knew he was going to get dirty. Then he moved to the plane and started to work his magic. His father had been a whiz with planes and so was Jack. There wasn't a plane he couldn't fix…or fly for that matter, but pilot licenses cost money, money that he and Emily never had…plus, he'd never pass the written test…only because he wouldn't be able to read it all. But he knew his trade and he found ways to keep apprised and to learn what he needed. He was up to seventh-grade reading, and he was sure with more practice, he'd be able to pass those tests…someday. That was his dream, to pass the tests to get proper licenses to be a plane mechanic and pilot, but for now he had to work under the table; it didn't pay as much, but it paid. 

Two hours later, Warren Maxfield and Jerry Irving exited the tiny office to investigate the sound of a plane…engine. Jack had it running! "What the hell?" Warren asked, for his best people were stumped. 

"I don't believe it," Jerry smiled. "You fixed it?" 

"No," Jack shouted back, then looked at Maxfield, "You said I only had to get it started, to get the job…it’s started. To fix it, I'd need three to four more days, depending on parts," he added. 

"You know what's wrong with it?" Warren asked, amazed. 

"You have a CT-1000X1 engine in here. It's the wrong model for this plane…that's why you've been having so many problems. You're supposed to have a CT-1002X1, they look similar, but if you don't have the right one in, your plane is going to have fits. Plus, with the wrong engine, you're putting in the wrong oil weight and the fuel mixture is too thin, so that's why she's eating it up. I can modify it to fit this plane or I can take it out and put in the right one, but the latter will cost you." 

"I'll be damned," Warren said, as Jack pointed out what he was saying so his prospective new boss would know he wasn't full of it. 

"Warren, you want to keep my business, hire this guy," Jerry said firmly. "First one I've met that had a lick of sense much less skill," he added then faced Jack. "Will it fly alright with the modifications?" 

"When I'm done, you'll never know the difference…but your regular mechanic will need to know, or you'll be right back where you started," Jack replied honestly, careful to not smudge grease on his face as he shoved some of his sandy brown bangs back out of his eyes. 

Jerry nodded, looking pleased, then turned to Warren, "You know who my regular mechanic will be, right?" he asked, but it wasn't a question.

"Okay, son," the older man said with a smile, "Ah, what's your name again?" 

"Jonathan O'Neill, but I prefer Jack, if you don't mind." 

"When can you start, Jack?" Warren asked, very pleased to be able to keep one of his biggest contracts. 

Jack looked at his watch, "I can keep going, but I have to leave by three. I promised my daughter I'd pick her up…sign-up day," he grinned. 

"Dance?" Jerry asked, a bit curious about his newest mechanic. 

"No, Ten Ball," Jack smiled with pride. "Last year, she took her team to region." 

"You let your daughter play Ten Ball?" Warren asked, stunned, for it was a rough sport. 

"She's a tough one and kicks butt all the time," Jack laughed. 

"Why can't your wife take her?" Jerry asked, wanting his plane done…sooner rather than later. 

Jack looked sad, "Ah…she's gone. It's just me and my two girls and two boys, but we manage," he smiled, not wanting to air his problems out to strangers. 

"Four kids?" Warren asked, "You…four kids…other family to help out?" 

"Well, that's why Larry mentioned the hours I could work…school hours mostly, a couple after, since there is an after School program, but I have to be there by six at the latest," he shrugged, for he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't afford a sitter right now, and he didn't trust anyone at the moment either. 

"Don't worry, Warren will take good care of you, won't you Warren?" Jerry asked, giving a knowing look, saying, 'you better take care of my new mechanic or I walk…and I’ll probably take him with me.’ 

"I'm sure we can work something out," Warren replied. "Why don't you get back to work, make a list of what parts you need and we'll go over it later?" he suggested. 

Jack nodded. He knew he'd have to discuss his 'limitations' with Warren Maxfield and hoped he would keep the job, but it seemed the other fellow had a lot of pull, so he had at least a job for a few days. Perhaps if he was lucky…er, luckier, he could ask for a small advance…wouldn't hurt to ask, he thought as he turned and went back to work. 

*************

"So, tell me again," Daniel said as he closed the file before him, looking up into the bruised and battered face of Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and then took a glimpse over at a not much better Colonel Ferretti. "You were on P7X-589, to meet up with the Dricons, when you 'stumbled' upon the Terrainians, which if I recall correctly, were smugglers and in the middle of a trade, when all hell broke loose?" Daniel said, not giving anyone a chance to reply, his normally blue eyes smoldering with anger. "Jack ordered Teal'c and you,” he looked at Sam, "to head back to the gate with Wilson, my temporary replacement while I was STUCK," he practically growls the last word, sharing a glare at General Hammond who was patiently allowing him this moment, "on P8X-119, leaving Jack to cover your sixes. Jack was laying down cover fire, when another race...the Elderons, who were after the Terrainians for their illegal activities, come flying in and did a high-tech clean sweep of the area, catching Jack in their 'net' as it were. Am I right so far?" he asked, his anger very evident. 

"Yes, Daniel, and as we tried to explain, we didn't contact you because you were in the midst..." 

"Of a stupid, idiotic, second-rate...dog and pony show, simply in order so they could feel arrogant and prideful, for a bunch of rocks," Daniel snapped, his very words and lack of concern for the diplomatic mission he was on, clear proof just how furious he was at being left out of the loop where his BEST friend, Jack O'Neill was concerned. "You SHOULD HAVE CONTACTED ME," he growled, having no qualms sharing this bit of anger with the General himself. 

"It was MY call, Doctor Jackson," Hammond said firmly, more then willing to meet Daniel's glare head on; after all he was a General and had seen much worse...only from Jack when Daniel was concerned, but he'd seen it. "When Lt. Colonel Carter along with the help of the Tok'ra discovered the identity and location of the Elderons, along with the gate address, I ordered Lt. Colonel Carter, Teal'c, and SG-2 and SG-9 to make contact with them. They are a highly advanced race, on the far outskirts of this galaxy, Doctor Jackson. One, I might add has managed to keep the Goa'uld at bay. They agreed that Colonel O'Neill's capture and sentence along with the others was a misunderstanding and gave us permission for his retrieval..." 

"See, that's what I don't understand, why didn't THEY go and get him...fix him, so you could bring him home?" Daniel inquired, still trying to process all that happened to Jack. 

"Daniel, they are a most..." Sam seemed lost for words at the moment. 

"Difficult," Teal'c supplied. 

"Yes," Sam said, sharing a small smile, for it hurt too much to do more, especially with a broken nose, at Teal'c, "difficult race. They have their laws and their 'ways' and they agreed to let us get Jack, give him the antidote, which SHOULD have cured him, and brought him back." 

"Obviously something went wrong," Daniel said as neutrally as he could, though a tiny smile twinkled in his eyes as he could tell they had underestimated Jack as so many had done in the past; especially from the evidence of the injuries before him and the lack of Jack. He gave an internal sigh, wishing for once Jack had NOT been so efficient in his skills. "So, if I understand this right, the Elderons, when they prosecute someone and they are sentenced they are...given a whole new life?" 

"Something like that," Sam nodded. "From what little I could understand of what they were trying to explain, after a person is found guilty, they are taken to this...place where they are 'evaluated' and a...I'm guessing a computer, adds and subtracts good and bad traits, acts and other things about the person, and depending on what it finds and the sentence, it some how creates the scenario in which to place the person in, to fit into their...new home world..." 

"They have an entire planet of 'prisoners' that don't even know they’re prisoners," Ferretti commented. "The plant and their technology remind me of us now, here on Earth, with some minor differences of course." 

"Okay, that explains a...tiny bit of why Jack is on another planet and doesn't know that it’s not his home world, but...can you explain this?" Daniel asked, opening the file and tossing the picture of Jack, Sam had taken prior to their actions of attempting to retrieve Jack. "He look's in his early 30's...not the almost fifty-ish looking man he left here as. 

"All I could get the Elderons to say was that during the transport, one of the Terrainians broke lose and almost killed one of their people and Jack stopped him and saved the life of the other man. They said that the Terrainian forfeited its life to Jack...nothing more." 

"What I want to know is why didn't the antidote work?" Hammond asked, not looking too pleased, and glad to see Daniel's temper easing a bit, for he didn't want to put the young man in his place, but would have if needed. "Didn't they inform you that once given the person would regain their original memory within moments?" 

"Yes, sir," Sam replied. "Doctor Richards is running some tests on the sample they gave us after our rescue attempt...failed" her eyes going down to the table at her guilt at failing. "So far she said it was perfectly compatible to humans, but she's still looking into the matter." 

"Well, I can give you a reason," Daniel said knowingly, his voice still tinged with anger, but it was contained. "In fact, I can give you four," he added, opening the file once more and tossing four pictures of kids in the middle of the table. "April Marie O'Neill, June Elizabeth O'Neill, Sean Anthony O'Neill and Shane Andrew O'Neill," he said, reading the names from the file of background 'created' for Jack by the Elderon people for his new world. 

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, as if suddenly it was all clear. 

"I don't understand, Doctor..." Hammond started to ask. 

"Jack and kids are like peanut butter and jelly, they can be separate, but they go so darn good with each other. It's easy to see, that deep down, even though he doesn't at the moment recall Charlie and losing him, the sense to PROTECT his KIDS and that internal sense of loss I know he still feels as well as failure to protect his son, has just been amplified by four," Daniel explained. Seeing the others still thinking he continued, "Jack is now the father of four kids, HIS four kids..." he said, hoping they could see it. He sighed, "Okay, let me put it this way...he doesn't WANT to remember who he is." 

"How can he not want..." Sam started to ask, then went silent as the light bulb went on. "Oh...if he remembers, he’ll lose his kid, or in this case kids, all over again; remain who he is....oh boy," she sighed. 

"The Elderons assured us that once the antidote was given, General O'Neill WOULD remember everything. How is it possible he could CHOSE to NOT remember?" Hammond inquired.

"My guess its all subconscious, plus, Jack has mentioned he's learned a lot of 'mental' tricks and had a lot of 'assistance' in resisting mind-altering drugs during his Special Ops training...Perhaps he's using it subconsciously...but only to...not remember," Daniel shrugged. 

"Well, that's all very well and good, but the bottom line is, I want General O'Neill retrieved as soon as possible," Hammond replied. 

"That might not be as easy as you think," Daniel informed the General, leaning back in his seat, looking very unpleased at Sam, Teal'c and Lou. "From what I understand, you three grabbed him, injected him, then he..." He bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to smirk as he said 'kicked your asses', but refrained, "...he soon escaped, took his family and vanished, right?" 

Sam looked a bit humiliated, as did Ferretti, as neither of them expected the General to attack them so swiftly and skillfully, since they believed once he was given the medication would recall who they were along with who he was. "Um....yes. But, we just got word from the Elderons, on where he is on the planet." 

Daniel shook his head, trying to keep his anger once more in check, especially when he recalled how many days...weeks, he was STUCK in one ridiculous ritual ceremony after another for the sake of stupid naquadah, when his Jack was in trouble; okay, Jack was not his, but he loved the man, had for years, and in a way, Jack was his after all. Jack was HIS best friend, HIS companion many a nights, and HIS Commanding Officer, even if he hardly listened to Jack...unless in a crisis...he'd learned that lesson early enough. Damn, he could have been here helping Jack, helping form a hell of a lot better rescue plan other than swoop and scoop. "I get that the Elderons didn't want to be involved with the retrieval, and they didn't want your presence to make a 'stir' on the planet, since the majority of the populous, other then those hired as 'wardens', don't know they live on a prison planet, but....why did you have to...kidnap him?" 

"We had to get him alone," Sam replied, feeling a bit defensive. "Again, we believed once he was given the medication, he'd be himself...we didn't have a clue..." 

"That's obvious," Daniel snapped out, not meaning his thoughts to slip out like that, and saw he had done so by the look of anger from Sam and Lou. Taking a cleansing breath he spoke again, "General, the fact is, the 'rescue' attempt made things worse. From what I read, Jack may not 'seem' like a highly-educated man, in fact they blocked some of his knowledge so he was basically a functional illiterate, which is conflicting to the fact they let him excel as an airplane mechanic..." 

"The General is an airplane mechanic?" Lou asked, his eyes open in surprise. 

"They didn't say anything about being able to download information, just block it," Sam said, looking just as shocked as Lou. Only Hammond and Teal'c didn't look as if this was a surprise to hear. 

"I'm taking it, that after all this time, General O'Neill has not yet informed you of his...educational background?" Hammond asked, a small quirk of his lips showed he was amused over this fact. 

"Sam, you mean...all this time you actually believed...I mean, you never knew..." Daniel looked astonished. "My word, Sam. He has a Doctorate just like us," he rushed out in exasperation. "Didn't you notice the initials on the plans for the X-301 and X-302 for some of the major upgrades along with the Prometheus?" he asked, not able to believe that Sam not only bought the stupid act of Jack's but never noticed his initials for some of the major changes she raved about for hours at lunch...oh my word!!!! She didn't know that she was raving about the man across from her for his 'ingenious insight and unique perspective'. He shook his head and decided to simply move on. "Anyway, General. He may not recall everything, but as evident, his training is still in there. He took his family and ran...but if we try another hit and run, and for any reason fail," he looked once more at Lou and Sam, "He'll go underground with them, and without the Elderons' help, from which I'm understanding will be very limited, we'll never find him on that planet...unless the Pentagon is planning to spend the next few years hunting him down, that is." 

"No, Doctor Jackson, I am pretty sure, they will not wish to do that," Hammond agreed. "I take it you have an idea," he added. 

"Well, he must think someone is after him, who, I have no idea. But, sadly, if he sees Teal'c, Lou or Sam, he'll run again. Plus, as it stands, he doesn't WANT to remember, so, the only thing I can suggest is we have to take it slow..." 

"Doctor Jackson, I believe we established the Pentagon will not be that patient," Hammond interjected. 

"We really don't have a choice, General. We get a few people that Jack knows. Or should I say knew really well, and find a way to insert them into his current life. We slowly start to 'jog' his memory of his real life, and with a bit of prodding, I'm sure we can reach him. Once he knows the truth, or perhaps just enough for him to trust us, we'll be able to bring him home, where Doctor Richards and the rest of us can help him recover." 

"Just how long are we talking about here?" Hammond asked, not liking how this was sounding but saw the need in it as well. 

"If Jack even gets the HINT he or his family are in danger, he'll run, General, and we both know it. If we can get the Elderons to help...just a little, just enough so we can place some of our people in key locations in his new life, as it were...a few weeks should do it." 

Hammond did not like it, but again, Daniel had a point. Jack was trained enough to vanish if need be, and some things, memory manipulation or not, were just too ingrained to be forgotten. Also, the Pentagon was more than upset about someone with Jack's knowledge being lost out in the universe where anyone including the Goa'uld could get their hands on him. He wouldn't mention it, but he was concerned this would fail too and if they didn't bring Jack home...others would be sent that would make sure Jack stopped breathing all together. That point still made him boil, especially since such orders had been given for SG-1 and other teams a few times in the past as well, but thankfully it never came to that, and he was determined not to let it happen now. "Very well, but who did you have in mind, Doctor? As you said, Teal'c and Lt. Colonel Carter along with Colonel Ferretti are not options." 

"Well, I have a few ideas, sir," Daniel smiled, knowing that Hammond would probably not be totally pleased with his suggestions, since he was going to be among them... there was no way in hell he'd leave Jack out there alone. Some how he'd find a way to reach Jack and bring him home, and keep the fall out to a minimum, for he knew deep down this was going to hurt his friend deeply. 

************

“How’s it going, Jack?” Warren Maxfield asked as he saw his newest and best mechanic getting changed from his greasy overalls to clean clothes. 

“It’s going great, Mr. Maxfield,” Jack replied warmly, very happy with his job of the last week and half. “I’ve got the Johnsville’s plane up and running, all it needs is one last system check and it’ll be ready…noon at the latest,” he replied. 

“Today’s your girl’s first Ten Ball game?” Warren asked, knowing why his best mechanic was leaving early. 

“Yeah, and as you know I promised to be there, since she knows I won’t be able to make all the games.” Jack finishing slipping over his nice simple red shirt, (ironed by April…who was still with the iron fetish) Jack laughed, “Ell promised me that she herself would score five points for me.” 

“Five…wow, she’s a real go getter,” Warren laughed, knowing how hard it was to score at all at these games. “Just like her dad. Well, better be going, don’t want you late, last thing I need is a Ten Ball champion on my case,” Warren chuckled as did Jack. 

Jack headed out, rushing to the school where Ell’s team would be playing. He knew April and Sean wouldn’t care for the game, so they were still at school and would go to the after school program, but sadly Shane had to be there as well, since Jack didn’t have time to pick him up and make the game at the rival school. 

Jack made his way through the crowd of cheering parents down to the field where he spotted his daughter all decked out in her uniform and equipment. He made sure she saw him, shared a wave, and then he dashed to get a good seat. As the game began, Jack cheered, shouted and encouraged his girl all the way. During the break, the score 4 to 1, three of those points from his little star, Jack’s mind began to wonder, as he thought about how much like football the game was, with a mix of basketball and hockey thrown in. Then he shook his head…there were no such games as the ones he was just thinking of. 

Jack was a bit distracted for the rest of the game, but he was aware when his daughter lead her team to an 8 to 2 victory, keeping her ‘five point’ promise to him. As Jack went to get his daughter, he couldn’t have been more proud of her, and boasted like any father would that Ell’ O’Neill was HIS daughter. By the time he left, he had four numbers of women who were single mothers, as he was a single father…not that he was interested in dating right now. No, he was not up for it, but he was too much of a gentleman to refuse the offer of the number, and made no promises of calling. 

Jack noticed the time and saw the game had gone over and it was now 6:10 and they still had a drive to get to the school to pick up his kids. He was not happy at the prospect of getting a ‘lecture’ of being on time from the monitors, but he’d put up with it, so long as they didn’t kick his kids out due to his one mistake. 

When Jack arrived at the school he found it locked up and it had him worried as his kids were supposed to be there, and no one seemed to be. He rushed around and spotted one of the monitors, “Ms. Temless,” he called out. 

“Mr. O’Neill?” she replied, surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“I’m here for my kids, Ms. Temless, what else would I be doing here?” He asked, having a bad feeling about it. 

“But April said you were here, and signed out along with the others,” Ms. Temless replied, her cheeks flushed as he realized her mistake in trusting the young O’Neill’s word. “Oh dear.” 

Jack felt his temper raise, “You didn’t CHECK? You let them leave…ALONE?” he asked, feeling angry. But then realized his kids were alone…walking home…alone! “We’ll discuss this later,” he said firmly, not noticing how the woman winced in concern, as he ran back to his car. 

“What’s wrong, Pa?” Ell asked, seeing her dad upset. “Where’re the others?” 

“Pray I get my temper under control,” he growled as he put the car into motion, “Or you’re going to find yourself the oldest…what the hell did April think she was doing?” he said more to himself then to his daughter. Following the path he knew his kids took to school, since they didn’t live too far, Jack grew more and more concerned as he didn’t see them. Parking near their apartment building, he and Ell got out and dashed for their building. Jack rushed up the stairs and stopped seeing a note pinned to their fourth-floor apartment door. He felt the frustration of not being able to read very well, but gave it a shot. It said, Apt. 4-D, April. 

“4-D?” he looked at Ell, then moved down the hall, as they lived in 4-A, and when they found 4-D, Jack knocked, trying hard to keep calm, as he didn’t know who the heck lived in 4-D and was not happy that his kids were there without his permission. Things didn’t look much better when the door opened and a handsome young man, about his own age, opened the door. 

“Ah…I got this note,” he started to say, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry as the other man smiled at him, his blue eyes beaming at him. 

“You’re Mr. O’Neill,” the other man smiled warmly, then it faded a bit, “I’m sorry, please, come in,” he said, then stepped aside, and Jack saw his boys and April at a large table where a board game laid out, showing they were in mid play. “I’m Daniel Jackson,” Daniel introduced himself, holding his hand out to Jack, and was not insulted when Jack didn’t take it right away. 

“Ah…” he glared at April, who knew immediately, she needed to get the boys together as they were leaving. He turned back to Daniel, “Look, Mr. Jackson…” 

“Daniel, please,” Daniel insisted easily. “Mr. O’Neill, I’m sure I can imagine what you’re thinking, but please, it’s okay. I work at the school…just started. I was on my way home when I noticed Sean and his brother and sister walking home,” he smiled. “I offered them a ride, and to my surprise found we lived in the same building. April explained to me what she did and though I didn’t approve, we were already here by the time she confessed…please, she only meant well, as they charge an arm and a leg extra to those parents that run late,” he added, turning up the charm. 

Jack blinked a few times, for not only was this charming fellow breaking through all his anger barriers, Jack was finding he kind of liked the man; strange it was if he knew him, but that was impossible, for he would recall ever meeting someone like this Daniel Jackson. “Um…well, April and I WILL have a conversation about this, and she WILL be punished for it, but I appreciate your input,” Jack said sincerely. “Ah…you work at the school?” 

“Yeah, Papa,” Sean smirked with pride, “He’s one of my teachers,” Sean added, “Ain’t he the best?” 

“Sean, there is no such word as ain’t…” Daniel automatically corrected. 

Jack laughed, “Yep, you’re a teacher,” the chuckle making him feel better all around. “Ah…Mr. Jackson…er, Daniel,” Jack corrected by the slight look in those amazing blue eyes. “I’m very grateful for your help. I hope they didn’t cause you too much trouble…” 

“Not at all, Mr. O’Neill…” 

“Jack, please,” Jack offered. “Well, again, thank you.” 

“If you find you’re going to be late again, Mr…Jack, I would be glad to watch the kids for you…especially since were neighbors and all.” 

“I wouldn’t want to burden you,” Jack replied automatically, his pride kicking in. 

“Nonsense,” Daniel smiled. “I love kids, that’s why I teach,” which was a partial truth, as Daniel did love kids, the teaching job only being the best ‘in’ as he saw it, to Jack’s world. “I live practically next door…I say it was a perfect solution. However, if you would feel better about it being a woman, I have a friend whose daughter is attending her first year of higher level here, and I know she’d love to help out, as it would help her with her extra credit points toward her school year.” 

Jack was feeling a bit overwhelmed, for it seemed all too…convenient and practical all at the same time, yet he didn’t get any bad feelings about it either. Plus, he couldn’t help but be charmed by that smile…damn it was nice. Again it was like he knew this man…he gave himself an internal shake. “Well, perhaps we can discuss it later. Right now I need to get them home and dinner on the table.” 

“Well, since I didn’t know how late you were going to be…I put on a large stew. It’s way too much for just me,” Daniel shrugged. “Perhaps you’ll join me? I was planning company,” he chuckled easily. 

Jack felt a light flush fill his face, and saw all the puppy-dog eyes looking up at him, hoping to convince him to stay. They all knew that ‘begging’ outwardly would only backfire, so remained silent. He sighed, the kids cheering, as it was his sign he caved…again. “Very well, Daniel, but you’ll have to let me make it up to you, deal?” 

“Deal,” Daniel said, then once more shook Jack’s hand, feeling the warmth and spark he always felt when he touched his best friend. “Kids, why don’t you all go get washed up for dinner…oh, I’m sorry,” he said looking at June. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced, I’m Daniel and you are?” 

Jack beamed, “This is my Daughter Ell’, Ten Ball champion…led her team today in an 8 to 2 victory, five points of which were all hers,” he said with great pride. 

“FIVE POINTS?” both Daniel and the other kids said as one with shock and surprise. 

“Yep, promised Pa I would…and I did,” she smirked, subconsciously leaning into her father for some support, showing that though confident, there was still a need to be connected. 

“Wow, that’s just…wow,” Daniel said, having learned a lot about the culture before stepping out as it were, and Ten Ball was a rough sport, the average game score being 4 to 5…this was something. “Well, that calls for a celebration…and,” he looked up at Jack, “with your permission, I have just the thing.” 

“What is it?” Jack asked. 

“Oh, something I…concocted,” he grinned. “It’s a surprise, but I’m sure you’ll like it.” Daniel looked at Ell, “you might want to change first though.” 

“We’ll be back in fifteen minutes, if that’s okay?” Jack asked, needing to get his kids changed and settled a bit. 

“Not a problem,” Daniel smiled again then watched them leave. He moved to his kitchen, opened his freezer and pulled out a large plastic container that was in the back, not marked. It was ice cream, something not found here, but one of Jack’s favorites, French vanilla. He didn’t know how long he had, but it was his job to stimulate as many of Jack’s memories as he could, and hopefully win his trust. He could tell he was succeeding a bit by the fact Jack was accepting his dinner invitation. 

As Daniel set the ice cream aside in the refrigerator, so it would soften enough to serve, being it was kept frozen for so long. He couldn’t help but feel bad for April. He could see she just had her father’s and family’s best interest at heart, and made a poor decision, but he was grateful to her, for it gave him a more immediate ‘in’ to meeting up with Jack and getting involved with him and his family. Posing as Sean’s teacher, during the one class that was different from Shane, who took up extra gym, was good and the only thing they saw open at the time, but this was much better and a heck of a lot faster. 

Once he got the ice cream aside, he checked on dinner and went to the communication system they used, and made a call to Cassie. He knew Hammond wasn’t too thrilled to let the young woman go, but she was just that, a young woman, having grown up fast under such diversity; losing her own parents and home world, then losing Janet her adopted mother. Plus, she was and always would be a part of the SGC, and other then himself, the only other person close to Jack who would make an impression on him, other then Hammond…for Sam, Lou and Teal’c were out of the loop thanks to their failed rescue attempt. 

“Hey Cassie,” Daniel grinned seeing her face light up the screen. “Just wanted to let you know, things are moving much faster than planned…which is great,” he grinned. “I’ll explain more later. But I tossed you’re name in, as it were, for possible babysitting…extra credit points for your school year,” he smirked, seeing Cassie’s face cringe a bit. 

“I’m glad you’re able to make contact with Uncle Jack…but babysitting?” 

“They’re great kids, Cassie, I was with three of them, and they were terrific. I don’t think you’d have any problems, and April is like a little mother hen…just like her Father…as it were,” Daniel corrected, reminding himself that they were not REALLY Jack’s kids. 

“Okay. Well, I’m settled in, and I’ll report to Uncle George. Call me later and fill me in some more okay?” 

“I will…I hear them coming, got to go,” Daniel said with a grin, then closed the channel and moved to the door and opened it before Jack could knock. “Could hear you coming,” he teased and liked the light blush in Jack’s cheeks, making the younger looking Jack even more adorable. He gave a light swallow, as he noticed that he was finding this younger version just as irresistible as the older version. “Come on in.” 

“Can I help set up or something?” Jack asked, seeing the food cooking in a large pot. 

“Sure, plates in the upper left cabinet, and boys, perhaps you could put the game aside, we’ll finish it another time…or better yet. Perhaps put it away, so when we do play again, we can include Ell,” Daniel suggested. He noticed from the corner of his eye the sad pout on April’s face, but he knew he had to stay out of it and hoped the rest of the evening would cheer her up…she, in a strange way, really did remind him of Jack. 

After getting it ready, dinner was served. Just a simple stew, bread and salad, but it was desert that hit it off. “Wow, what do you call this?” Jack asked, really liking it, as did his kids. 

“I call it ice cream…vanilla ice cream, what do you think?” 

“As I said…wow. You should get this patented, you could make a fortune,” Jack grinned. 

“I’ll think about it,” Daniel replied, not really having the right to ‘sell’ the recipe of ice cream to anyone…but…? 

The rest of the evening went very well, everyone laughing and feeling great by the end of the meal, and a bit of sadness that it had to end seemed to be felt by all. “Well, it’s late and the kids…and you,” Jack smirked, “have school tomorrow. I need to get them home…this has been great, Danny…er…Daniel,” Jack blushed, wondering what the heck possessed him to be so familiar with his new neighbor. 

Daniel couldn’t help the grin that filled his face, “That’s okay, you can call me Danny…if you want,” he said, and then looked at the kids, seeing the little smirks on their young possibly knowing faces. “Better get going, especially you Sean, I happen to know your teacher is planning a pop quiz,” he teased. 

“Ah, Papa, tell him, that’s not fair,” Sean whined as the others snickered around the table. 

Jack laughed, and then tried to put on a straight face, “Now, Mr. Jackson, I must agree with my son, that is not fair to pull a pop quiz, knowing full well, that some…eccentric neighbor kept him up rather late.” 

Daniel bit his lip trying not to laugh, “Well, since you put it that way, Mr. O’Neill, I may see about putting in a good word with the teacher…but only if said young man gets ready quickly for bed…” barely finished his words and Sean was dashing out the door down the hall to the trail of laughter from the others. 

“Go on, all of you, get ready for bed. I’ll be there in a minute,” Jack ordered warmly to his other kids. 

The others hugged Daniel without a word of encouragement from anyone and thanked him and headed off. Jack was the last one out, “It’s been really nice…thank you. Perhaps, you can join us for dinner…er…Saturday?” Jack was tempted to say Friday, but he didn’t want to push it, but he found he really…really enjoyed this man’s company, and this Daniel liked his kids, who in turned liked him. It was obvious Daniel was good people. 

“I’d love too,” Daniel replied, and then watched Jack hurry down the hall, trying not to drool, for Jack was always a sexy man, but at present, seeing him in full father mode, did things to Daniel’s heart and soul…not to mention libido that he couldn’t even begin to understand. If he weren’t already madly in love with the man, he sure would be now. He went back inside and closed the door, “Shower…cold shower,” he muttered to himself, but knew even ice cold water wouldn’t put to rest the hardness he was sporting, and all thoughts but his fantasies of Jack were lost as he headed for the shower, then bed in order to begin a new day…one very LONG day, until Saturday. 

********

By the time Saturday arrived, Jack was tense, not so much from the job, but from the strange dreams he was having. Ones about him leading a band of people, the faces unclear, into some strange pool of water that took him to weird and mostly dangerous places; he was also single, sad and a alone…a big nightmare in his book. Then there were the other dreams that filled his mind, ones about a beautiful sexy next-door neighbor with a smile that lit his soul, and blue eyes that made the sky envious. To say Jack was edgy by the time his ‘guests’ arrived, having been asked if Daniel could bring his friend Cassie over to meet the kids, was an understatement. 

Daniel arrived at noon on the dot, having turned dinner into lunch, and the kids were in heaven, fussing over both Daniel and Cassie, who was very good with them, and on her own offered to watched them in exchange for extra credit for her school semester, since she was studying medicine, this year focusing on pediatrics and any interaction with kids worked for her extra credit community hours. Jack agreed, seeing April, the most finicky of the bunch take to her, as he watched them. Of course he kept having this vision of a shorter woman, red hair, wearing a medical jacket and some strange uniform every time he saw Cassie smile or laugh with his kids…it was too weird. 

“This was great, Jack,” Daniel said after their meal and everyone was relaxing. “There’s a park nearby, you think we could take the kids there, let them run off some steam?” he asked, wanting to get some fresh air, and more time alone with Jack. 

Jack thought for about two seconds, “Yeah, that’d be great. Hey,” he shouted to everyone, “Danny has a good idea. How about we take this mess to the park?” 

The shouts filled the room and Mrs. Kerlenski banged on the floor about the noise. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Kerlenski, we’ll be quiet now,” Jack shouted up, trying hard not to laugh. 

It didn’t take much organization among the group to get everything they needed to take to the car. Jack was about to get a basket of stuff from the kitchen when Cassie swooped in. “I’ve got it, Uncle Jack,” she grinned and started to head out. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” he asked, surprised at what he heard. 

“I said I got it, Jack” Cassie replied easily and moved on without a care. 

Jack stayed in the kitchen a moment, for he could have sworn she called him Uncle Jack, and stranger still, it seemed…correct? But that couldn’t be, he did even meet her until today. Jack decided it was lack of sleep as he was putting extra hours in at work to help get some savings set aside if needed, for he hadn’t forgotten about his wife’s father’s attempt to do either him harm or something toward his children, so he would be prepared. 

Jack shook it off and joined the others at the car, his being the only one big enough to hold this mob and down the few blocks to the park they went. Ell and Shane immediately, after getting permission of course, dashed to where a group was playing ball, where Sean and April hung out with Cassie. Jack was happy seeing smiles on his children’s faces, for it had been a while, but like him, they too were moving forward after the loss of their mother, his wife. 

“They’re great kids, Jack,” Daniel said, seeing how happy Jack was, his dark eyes sparkling as they watched them play and laugh. 

“They’re the best,” Jack replied, and then looked at Daniel, “But I’m a tad biased,” he chuckled. “What of you? Anyone special in your life?” 

Daniel looked away for a moment, “Not at the moment. I was married once, but she died…a long time ago,” Daniel said honestly, still feeling a bit of a sting when he thought of how he lost his Sha’re. Then he gave a small smile, “What about you? I mean, I know your wife, died, but it’s been a while…though I mean no disrespect…” he added, seeing a dark shadow come over Jack’s face as he spoke. 

Jack looked down watching himself pull out the food from the basket, as he thought how to answer that, for many didn’t mention his wife. “She was special, and no…no one since then.” Jack looked up a tiny sincere smile on his face, “No time really. Besides, who wants to get involved with someone with four kids?” 

“Someone smart enough to see a good thing when they see one,” Daniel replied truthfully, wishing things were different for a moment. Then Daniel decided best to change the subject. “So, how was work?” 

“Fine, Mr. Maxfield treats me well, and he doesn’t mind that…” Jack stopped, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Jack?” Daniel asked, seeing something was wrong. “What’s wrong, Jack?” he asked again, moving closer and placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder much as he did in the past. 

Jack debated for a few seconds, “I…I don’t read so well, Daniel. April’s been…ah…teaching me. In fact, it was a huge reason my wife’s father didn’t want her to marry me…but she loved me,” he said, lifting his chin, not going to show any shame over his success at getting the woman he loved. “I spent every hour of every day making sure she knew she was loved and…” he looked away and blinked back a few unshed tears and cleared his throat. “Well, she knew.” 

“It’s okay, Jack,” Daniel said sincerely. “You have four wonderful kids, a product of much love, anyone would have to be blind not to see that,” Daniel said, for he knew Jack believed his ‘written’ history and loved his current kids with all his heart. “As for not being a good reader, if you like, I could help?” 

“I don’t want to take up your time,” Jack said quickly, returning to focus on getting the snacks out and drinks in the cooler for the kids later. 

Daniel saw the pride and understood it well, “Well, if it would make you feel any better, we could do a trade. I help you with your reading and you get my crappy car to work more than two days a week, deal?” Daniel, knowing that Jack was a mechanic, though an Airplane mechanic, knew about cars too, got a run down one on purpose; it was a plan B if A had failed with Sean, but thank the powers that be, April O’Neill opened a totally unexpected door. 

Jack thought about it a while as he watched Shane and Ell, already captains of the kids out on the ball field, competing against one another, while April and Sean were chatting with Cassie under a tree, the playground equipment forgotten. “Okay, it’s a deal,” he finally said, shaking Daniel’s hand, trying to ignore the spark of electricity he felt from the man. 

By the time evening arrived, everyone had a great time and was back at the apartment building. Jack called it an evening, for it was a tradition in their home that on Saturday nights, after dinner, the family gathered to do something, be it games, talk or a film. He wasn’t ready to extend that just yet, and was glad that neither Cassie nor Daniel were bothered by it, though the kids were more than ready to make room. 

“Another night perhaps,” Daniel said to the kids, who were trying to sway their dad, but Daniel knew it was wise not to push…too soon. “Thanks, Jack, for everything, it was great,” he said, once more shaking the man’s hand, making sure to put a slight extra ‘oomph’ in his grip, kind of like how they first met all those years ago. 

“I’ll pick them up on Monday, don’t forget to send the notices, or they won’t let me take them,” Cassie reminded Jack, of them having come to an agreement, saving Jack money, and giving Cassie credit. 

“I won’t. Good night,” Jack smiled warmly and watched them head out as Daniel was going to walk Cassie to the transit station. 

Once outside, “Well that went very well,” Daniel sighed with some relief. “How did it go for you?” 

“The kids are fantastic, Daniel. It’s going to break Uncle Jack’s heart,” she added bluntly. There was silence as they walked. “I did slip in an Uncle Jack, he didn’t fully call me on it, but he was in the kitchen for about six to seven minutes without reason afterwards…could be something,” she shrugged. 

“Yeah, that’s something,” Daniel agreed, but his mind was on Cassie’s first comment about how losing the kids would break Jack’s heart. 

“Daniel, what’s going to happen to the kids?” 

“Huh?” Daniel realized he wasn’t fully paying attention. “Sorry, what?” 

“The kids. What’s going to happen to them, once they lose Uncle Jack?” Cassie asked; they were sweet wonderful kids and opened their hearts to her and Daniel, not knowing they were there to take their father away from them. 

“I ah…well, according to what I know; the younger ones will be re…programmed…ah…” Daniel stopped walking and realized he didn’t even investigate this point. “I really don’t know,” he finally admitted, not being too pleased with himself. 

“I think we need to know, Uncle Jack will want to know. We need to make sure they’re happy, it’ll be the only way he’ll be able to handle it. They’re going to need someone. I know if it weren’t for Sam, you and Uncle Jack being there after mom…” Cassie looked up and blinked back a tear, for she missed her Mother…Adopted Mother very much, for she’d had more time with her than her real mother. “You of all people have to understand what’s going to happen to them. We have to at least TRY to make it right.” 

Daniel sighed and nodded, “You’re right, Cassie. I’ll contact General Hammond and see if he can contact the Elderons and get more information on what’s going to happen once we pull Jack out of here.” They reached the transit area. “That’s good thinking by the way,” he smiled proudly. 

“I had great teachers,” Cassie beamed. “Let me know what Uncle George says and I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“Be safe,” Daniel whispered hugging the young woman, who in many ways had been forced to grow up too soon. “Your mother would be proud of you.” 

“I know,” Cassie smiled, though still filled with a touch of sadness, and then hopped the transit that would take her to the dorm in which she was staying. 

Daniel watched her go and turned to walk back. He looked up at the stars struggling to peak out around the clouds and smog of the city and felt his mind wonder on what was going to happen, and…if they were doing the right thing by trying to take Jack away. 

***************

A week had gone by and Jack couldn’t have been happier. His kids were safe and with someone they liked that didn’t charge him an arm and a leg…hell she was free, and he got to spend time with Daniel, who came over for dinner or cooked dinner every other night and it was now Friday again, and Jack was feeling more confident with his feelings about the teacher several doors down, and felt his dreams were telling him something. One, he was very attracted to Daniel, and two, this…military dream…all duty and no life…sad lonely existence, had to be telling him, it was time to move on. No one could replace his Emily, but he was sure that if she met Daniel, she’d approve. So, once in the door, he asked Cassie to stay a moment or two, to which she agreed, and he headed down the hall, to the puzzlement of his kids and Cassie. 

Daniel opened the door, wearing a plain apron around his waist, the smell of oregano, basil, tomato sauce and sausage filled the air. “Jack? Dinner’s not quite ready yet,” he smiled, but opened the door anyway to let the man in. 

“That’s okay, Danny,” Jack said with a smile. “I ah…wanted to talk to you a bit…er…ask you something first.” Boy, he forgot how nerve-wracking asking someone out on a date could be. 

“Sure, what it is?” Daniel said as he hurried back to his kitchen to mind the stove. 

//Okay, O’Neill, get to the point,// he told himself, seeing that stalling wasn’t going to get anywhere, and he had been so psyched upon arriving home. “I was wondering if you had any plans for Saturday night?” he asked quickly. 

Daniel tasted his sauce, “No, nothing special…here taste this?” he said and got a piece of bread and dipped it in the sauce he made and fed it to Jack, who without thinking, opened his mouth and took it. 

“Mmmm, you’re going to make someone very lucky,” Jack mumbled as he chewed. Then after he swallowed, “Speaking of lucky…er…I was wondering…that is…would you be interested in…goingoutwithme,” he rushed. 

Daniel paused then blinked at Jack, “Sorry, could you say that again? 

Jack squared his shoulders, “I was wondering if you would be interested in…going out with me…Saturday...night?” Jack smiled, trying to cover up his nerves, not sure if he was succeeding. 

“You mean…you and me…as in…no kids?” Daniel asked, for this was unexpected. 

“Ah…that was the idea, yes. I was going to ask Cassie to watch the kids….I’d pay her of course,” Jack added quickly. 

“Ah…date? You’re asking….me…on a date?” Daniel asked again, still in shock. 

Jack taking it as rejection, “Ah…bad idea…just…forget I asked,” he said, feeling like an idiot and started to head out. 

“YES!” Daniel shouted seeing Jack about to bolt and dropped his spoon in the sauce and rushed to the door, glad to see Jack was still there. “Yes, I’d love to,” he replied, knowing deep down he should probably forget it, but he had always wanted to go out on a date with Jack…didn’t mean anything had to happen. Yes, a tiny voice said it was a bad idea, but he told it to get stuffed. “We can discuss it after dinner…CRAP!” Daniel shouted, smelling something off in his kitchen and ran back to turn off the heat. 

“I didn’t ruin it on you, did I?” Jack asked, seeing Daniel stir his sauce. 

“No…no…it’s still good,” Daniel sighed, and then laughed, for he couldn’t believe it. Jack…Jack O’Neill asked HIM out on a date…WOW. 

“Sweet. I’ll get the kids and Cassie and ask her if she can watch the kids,” Jack smiled, feeling on top of the world that Daniel said yes. 

Daniel was floating on cloud nine when his communication system beeped. He quickly closed and locked the door, not wanting anyone to come in and overhear his conversation, depending on who it was. He turned off the heat to the food and hurried and answered it, it was Hammond, “General, sir?” 

“I hope this is a good time, son, but I wanted to give you the latest update. It seems the Pentagon and the Elderons are dead set in their decisions. The Elderons will keep their ‘citizens’ as they put it, and any actions on our part to interfere with them or to remove them from the planet will be considered a hostile act and they will retaliate.” Hammond stated, though he looked far from pleased. 

“What about letting Jack stay…he’s happy here…” 

“No, go, son. They don’t want anyone with General O’Neill’s knowledge floating out there in space where anyone can get their hands on him…their words, not mind. Son, I’m not supposed to mention this, but if this attempt fails…there are orders in reserve to have General O’Neill terminated,” Hammond informed him. “I’m sorry, son, our hands are tied…bring Jack home…alone…or they’ll kill him.” 

“General…they can’t do that…they…” 

“They can and they will. He’ll be classified as compromised without repair…meaning he’ll be considered a threat to national security, son. I’ve managed to stay such orders in the past…but I can’t on this one, especially after the medical reports on the drug stating that it will work and General O’Neill will remember…they won’t risk it. Bring him home son.” 

Daniel was shocked beyond belief that they would do such a thing to Jack. The man who had saved their pathetic fat assess over and over again. “Sir…it’s going to break his heart…it’s going to break him,” Daniel insisted. 

Hammond didn’t know what to say, for he knew this was the truth. “Bring him home, son,” he said, then closed the channel. 

Daniel didn’t know how long he was staring at the screen when the sound of the knock on the door penetrated his brain. “Just a moment,” he called out, needing to wash his face as he felt flustered and angry. He then dried his face and hurried and opened it, “Come on in,” he grinned, trying his best to cover up the heartache he had inside. “Sean, Shane, set the table…it’s your turn.” 

“That’s a girl’s job,” Shane griped. 

“And I suppose so is cooking. You calling me a girl?” Daniel challenged easily, trying to push what he had been told to the back of his mind. 

“I cook too, you calling your old man a girl?” Jack said, joining in on the bandwagon with Daniel. 

“But your cooking sucks, Pop,” Shane replied, then saw he needed to do a quick backpedal, “Er…compared to Daniel’s, I mean…ah…” he saw everyone staring at him, “I’ll go set the table.” 

“Yeah, you do that,” Jack said, faking a hard swat at his son’s butt, missing by a mile. “You’ve spoiled them, Danny. They’re not going to eat my spaghetti surprise anymore.” 

“Spaghetti surprise?” Daniel asked, arching a brow much like Teal’c would. 

“Yeah, it was a surprise if there was actually spaghetti in it,” Ell teased, then dashed out of the way along with the other kids to the living room. 

“I get no respect,” Jack mocked sighed. 

“They love you, Jack…just not your cooking.” Daniel laughed. 

“Hey, you raved over my meatloaf yesterday or was that for show?” Jack challenged. 

“Honestly?” Daniel asked, looking as if he were hiding something, then seeing Jack’s feelings were really on the line, smiled, “I loved it,” he replied honestly, for Jack really could cook, he just didn’t have access to many of the ingredients Daniel had, not having four kids to shelter and feed. He recalled many a nights at Jack’s place where the man would cook for him, and then eat it in front of the TV for the hockey game. 

“You okay?” Jack asked, sensing something was off with his new friend and perhaps soon to be more. 

“Ah…” Daniel was going to say yes, but Jack was always keen on people, especially those he cared about, and whether or not he remembered, he knew Daniel well, and it was a lousy time for it to come into play. “Got some bad news…we can discuss it later…I promise,” he said, hoping he could come up with something to tell Jack or distract him enough that Jack would forget it…at least for now. 

Dinner had been a blast as always, and Daniel walked Cassie to the transit area. “Hammond called,” he told her after a short distance from the building. 

“And?” she could sense something was wrong all evening. 

“The Elderons won’t let Jack keep the kids, which means they’ll be orphans, for they aren’t sure if the process will take with them again to place them with other families; apparently the older you are, the less it works…more than once. So, they’ll become wards of the state, with a grandfather that doesn’t want them…FUCK!” he shouted, then hugged himself. “Sorry.” 

Cassie gave a weak smile, “I’ve been to college, I’ve heard worse…and that does suck…and sounds awfully familiar,” she sighed. “What about us just leaving him here?” 

“Oh, you’re going to love this,” Daniel smiled, but no warmth reached his eyes. “The Pentagon, in their infinite ‘wisdom’ has decreed that Jack comes home…with us, or he’s compromised and will be terminated.” 

“WHAT?” Cassie shouted, ignoring the looks they were getting from people passing by. “They can’t do that!” 

“Oh, according to Hammond they can and will. His hands are tied,” Daniel shook his head, his anger boiling over the situation. 

They walked in silence a bit more, “What are you going to do?” Cassie finally asked. 

“I don’t know,” Daniel said softly. 

“Do you think it’s wise to go out on a date with him? I mean…I don’t want to sound like I’m butting in your business, Daniel, but you’d only be setting yourself up for a hurt too?” 

“I know, but when he asked me it was…it was…” 

“Like a dream come true?” Cassie asked knowingly. She saw Daniel look at her with a bit of shock, “I may be young, Daniel, but not stupid. I recall mom saying how she wished the stupid laws were gone so those who loved each other could be together…I know she meant you and Uncle Jack, even if he’s never said anything…I know in his own way, he loves you too,” she added softly. 

“Really?” Daniel asked, sounding like a young man who was just told the quarterback liked him. “I mean…” he shook his head feeling foolish. “My word, I’m almost forty and…” 

“…In love. I hear it’s the best way to be,” Cassie smiled as they reached the transit area. “Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to have your date. Perhaps it’ll give Uncle Jack the courage to ask you again back on Earth. He’s going to need someone.” 

“I know honey…we’ll be there for him,” Daniel promised, then kissed her on the cheek and sent her off. He slowly made his way back and should have been surprised to see Jack had the door open, to catch him coming back in, but wasn’t. 

“Hey,” Jack said softly, leaning in the doorway, hands in his pants pockets, looking so much like…Jack. 

“Hey,” Daniel smiled, so glad to be here with Jack, no matter what the situation was. 

“Want to come in? The kids are asleep, they were wiped out,” Jack said gently, his eyes showing he was concerned for Daniel and wanted to be there for him. 

Daniel smiled, “That’s okay, it’s late and you had a long day too,” he replied and started to move slowly down the hall, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at Jack and could see the man was debating about saying something, but Jack was a man of action, as true to form, instead of words, he moved forward and embraced Daniel in a hug. It was most definitely the RIGHT move to make, as Daniel needed this; he needed Jack on so many levels. 

“I’m here if you need me,” Jack whispered, then placed a soft kiss on Daniel’s hair and headed back inside. 

“I hope so,” Daniel whispered to himself, as he entered his own apartment. “I hope so.” 

*********************

“Where is he?” Jack asked with impatience as he fixed his shirt collar and brushed his hair once more. 

“He’ll be here, Papa, just relax,” April assured him. The sound of a doorbell brought a smile to both O’Neill’s faces. “See, he’s here. I’ll go let him in,” she said and dashed off. 

Jack was nervous about his date, and was glad everyone was accepting about him wanting to date, especially Daniel. Taking one last look in the mirror, Jack was sure he looked about as good as it was going to get. His best dress shirt, blue, with a pair of jeans to make it more casual and his best boots. He headed out to the living room and saw Daniel turn and smile at him. Jack smiled back, but it was strained, for Daniel’s choice of clothes…well, they were not very flattering. They were an olive green, very lose and a bit baggy and he was wearing a ridiculous hat. “Danny?” 

“Ready to go, Jack?” Daniel asked easily. 

Not wanting to make a fuss, Jack just nodded, kissed his kids, and moved with Daniel to the door. When Daniel opened it, there was no hallway, just a large pool of water blocking the way. “What the…!” 

“PAPA HELP!” the voices of his children screamed. 

Jack turned to see the window to their apartment was open and the children were struggling not to be sucked out. He tried to move toward them to help when a large black hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him. “They are not your responsibility, O’Neill.” 

Jack turned to tell him ‘like hell’ and was startled by all the slimy brownish green snakes that were dripping off the same black-skinned man that had tried to kidnap him, while the big man stomped on them one by one. “HOLY SHIT!” he gasped, then once more the voices of his children filled his ears and he dashed around the big man only to be met by two more people, one he recognized as the woman from before, but the bald guy was not familiar. “GET OUT OF MY WAY!” he shouted as he saw his little ones almost to the window ledge, the fierce sucking wind getting stronger. “I HAVE TO SAVE MY KIDS!” 

“They are not your responsibility, General,” the bald man stated. 

“You are not biologically related to them, sir. You need to let them go,” the woman added coolly. 

“I’M NOT LOSING MY KIDS!” Jack raged at them and moved around them, fighting a wind that was keeping him at bay while trying to suck the children out the window. He forced each step, unaware that he no longer wore his shirt and jeans but a similar outfit to what Daniel had on, as did the woman and the big black man. 

Jack grabbed the back of a chair and pulled himself forward slowly, as if a typhoon were here in his living room. He spotted Daniel standing there, looking sad and torn, but untouched by the wind. “HELP ME, DANNY!” he shouted. 

“I can’t, Jack,” Daniel answered, looking even more pained by his reply. 

“PLEASE, DANNY, HELP ME SAVE MY CHILDREN!” Jack pleaded once more, desperate to keep them safe and not lose them. 

“They’re not yours, I am,” another voice replied. When Jack turned he saw a small blond haired, dark eyed boy around ten in age, his head split open on the side, bleeding profusely. 

“NO!” 

Jack bolted up right, his chest heaving as he struggled to gain control of his breathing. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings, as he heard the footsteps of someone…ones storming toward him. Then it became clear, as he saw April, Ell, Shane and Sean running up to him…they were safe and it was just a lousy dream. 

“Papa,” the boys called out as one as they hit the foot of the sofa bed and started to crawl up to him, as April came from the left and Ell taking the right. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he assured them, trying to pull them all close, hugging them to him as best he could, reassuring himself they were okay and well. “I just had a bad dream, that’s all,” he soothed them. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” 

“It’s okay, Papa,” Ell replied giving him a kiss on the cheek, reminding him his big strong tough girl, was still a daddy’s girl at heart…his girl. 

“You should get back to bed,” he said after a big hug. “I’ll tuck you in,” he smiled warmly and found it difficult to move. “Or, we can sleep here tonight,” he added, and saw the relieved smiles in the faces of his little ones. After a bit of shifting around, the blankets sorted, Jack watched his kids close their eyes and snuggle as best they could to him. He closed his eyes to rest, but even in sleep, he kept reaching for them, making sure they were close and safe. 

************

Daniel was torn between being thrilled and being depressed. Jack had picked him up for their date at 1700hrs…5pm for the non-SGC civilians, for the civilians at the SGC were now well versed in military time, and escorted him to a nice restaurant nearby. He wasn’t expecting anything much, as he knew Jack was struggling to shelter and take care of his four children, but Jack…always being Jack, found a way. The place, though simple, served a fabulous meal, and Jack turned up his charm, but his eyes really sparkled when he talked about the kids. 

Then Jack suggested a walk and he took him to the park that he, Cassie and the kids had been to before, making a grand gesture of picking a lone wild flower that looked like a daisy on Earth, but was orange and blue, and presenting it to Daniel, a touch of shyness added to the mix. Daniel was touched and attracted, and it took a lot to keep his mind on the present and not a bedroom somewhere…preferably with him and Jack in it. 

“I know it’s not much,” Jack said softly as they started to head back, the hours having slipped away and Jack had promised Cassie to return around ten, so she was not out late herself. “But I hope you had a good time anyway…perhaps next time…” he hedged. 

Daniel was once more touched by gentleman Jack, a side he saw from time to time at home, and enjoyed having it directed at him. “I had a wonderful time, Jack,” he smiled sincerely, for it was true. “And I would be perfectly thrilled if we did this again…soon,” he heard himself saying, a tiny voice telling him this was a bad idea, that there couldn’t be a next time, but he told it to take a long leap off a short pier, this was Jack! 

They were at the edge of the park, a few blocks from their apartment building, when Jack stopped under a tree, and looked at Daniel, his dark eyes sparkling with hesitation and deep affection. “Danny, would you mind if…I mean, can I…” 

Daniel saw the desire burning in those expressive amber pools and knew without doubt that at least once he had…he HAD to kiss Jack, and without further ado, he leaned in and brushed his lips upon Jack’s, feeling the deep spark he knew would be there. Then before he knew it, he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him in, and he then felt a strong chest to lean on, as his mouth melted under the sweet torture of Jack’s lips. When Jack leaned back, his eyes were now black with passion and Daniel wanted to let him know, that he didn’t have to wait until a second date to score…Daniel was more than ready! 

“We should be getting back, it’s late,” Jack whispered, then pulled back from the embrace, and took Daniel’s hand in his own and led him toward home. 

It took a long moment before Daniel realized that perhaps he didn’t care for gentleman Jack so much after all, as he wanted the lust-crazed, got to have it now Jack…NOW! But the cool air blowing gently in his hair, soothed his own lustful beast, and he began to appreciate Jack’s tenderness and affection. He was so wrapped up in Jack and Jack in him, they almost knocked over a woman passing them, though Jack did knock her around a tad and got a scratch for his clumsiness, but with a sincere apology, all was well and they were finally at their apartment building…DRATS! 

Daniel walked with Jack to his door, since he had to get Cassie, who was going to crash at his place tonight, since it was a bit late and they were all invited to breakfast…O’Neill style…sure to be a fun fiasco. Before he could say a word, Jack once more leaned in and kissed Daniel, this time the tip of his tongue brushed his lower lip, but pulled away before Daniel could think to open his mouth to deepen the kiss. He heard a soft whimper of disappointment and it took a second before he realized it was him whimpering under Jack’s kiss. 

Jack chuckled softly, “It’s our first date, Danny, and besides, it’s almost ten,” Jack smiled and his whole face lit up with love and affection. 

“Okay, but next date, we keep it more local,” Daniel replied, trying to gain some control. 

Jack went to open the door and Ell had it open in a flash, her eyes wide as if trying to determine anything had changed. “They soooo are doing it,” she blurted out in a huge grin and dashed to across the room hand out as if April was to pay her or something. 

“June Elizabeth,” Jack scolded, but it didn’t have much effect from the smile and blush on his face. 

“Your father was a complete gentleman,” Daniel corrected, though inside he wished it was a lie. 

“But your face,” Shane pointed out. “You’re lips are all puffy and you looked dazed, not to mention your glasses are fogged…” 

Daniel didn’t need a mirror to know he was blushing to the roots, he saw the same look on Jack and saw Cassie laughing. “It’s considered within proper etiquette to give a goodnight kiss,” Jack piped up, then chuckled too and then changed the subject. “Okay, say goodnight to Daniel and Cassie,” he instructed. 

“See, I don’t owe you anything,” April replied with a tongue out at her sister. Jack thought about scolding her, but it was rare that April let the kid run free, so he let it go…this time. 

“Goodnight, Daniel,” the boys said followed by the girls. 

Daniel watched as Jack paid Cassie, who tried to refuse, but Jack wouldn’t hear of it, and then Cassie headed to Daniel’s apartment. “I should go,” Daniel said softly just outside Jack’s door. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, right?” Jack asked, his eyes hungry, but not for food. 

“Yes, and ah…perhaps I can ask Cassie to watch the kids again…say, tomorrow…lunch out?” Daniel asked, wanting it to be dinner, but it was Sunday and the kids had school. This way they could have a nice afternoon…and perhaps skip a few bases in the dating game. 

“I’d like that,” Jack replied his voice heavy and husky while he leaned in and stole a deep kiss from Daniel. “Sleep tight,” he then whispered on Daniel’s lips and pulled back, slowly closing the door, so Daniel wasn’t offended. 

Swallowing hard, Daniel made his way back to his place where he was greeted by a smirking eighteen year old. “What?” he asked, trying to put up an air of casualness, but failing miserably. 

“So, I take it, things went well?” Cassie asked, trying to pry out some details. 

“Yes, and that’s all you need to know, young lady,” Daniel replied, adding the ‘I’m the adult you’re not’ tone, but could tell Cassie wasn’t buying it. 

“Please, I’m eighteen,” she snickered. “Well, is Uncle Jack a good kisser?” she chuckled, but her eyes danced with knowing, she could see the answer herself. 

“I told you I’m not discussing it with you. You can have the bedroom, I’ve already set up the couch,” he then said, moving to gather his sleepwear for the night. 

“Going out again?” Cassie asked real casual, having taken lessons from watching her mom, Janet, over the years. 

“Tomorrow afternoon if you can watch the…kids,” Daniel replied and realized he fell for that one and shook his head slowly, then sighed his small defeat. “So, can you?” 

“Absolutely,” Cassie smiled and headed back toward Daniel’s room. “Uncle Daniel?” 

“Hmm?” Daniel saw that Cassie was looking relatively serious. 

“It’s a large planet, Uncle Daniel…large enough for six to get lost in,” she commented then moved into the bedroom and closed the door for the night. 

Deep down Daniel understood what she meant. That he, Jack and the kids could go away, hide from the SGC, but another part didn’t want to consider it…life on the run was no life at all for a child. But then…no, it was too late for such heavy thinking; so, having changed in the bathroom, Daniel laid on the sofa, a blanket over him and dreamed of soft kisses and bright amber pools to swim in. 

Suddenly Daniel popped awake, thinking he heard a sound, then he realized there was banging on the door and someone was shouting out his name. He quickly got to his feet about the time Cassie opened the bedroom door, and Daniel opened the front door to see Sean, his face covered with tears. 

“Daniel, come quick, it’s Papa,” he said, and pulled Daniel down the hall, uncaring if Daniel was only in his T-shirt and boxers. 

It only took a moment to register something was wrong with Jack and moved ahead of Sean into the apartment, where he saw April taking an unconscious Jack’s temp and Ell was running a cloth over his forehead, and Shane was trying to shake Jack awake. 

“Stop that,” April snarled, her fear overtaking her sweet nature. 

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked, noticing it was morning, and Jack was not moving and was sweating up a storm. 

“I came out here to start things for breakfast and heard Papa’s alarm going off. I tried to wake him, but he wouldn’t answer me, and he’s sweating so much…” April said, and then stopped as the thermometer sounded. She pulled it, looked then handed it to Daniel. 

103.7, not a good thing to be, that much Daniel knew for sure, especially since Jack had been perfectly fine last night. He too gave Jack a light slap on the face and a shake, but got no answer. Before he did more, Cassie, much to her mother’s credit, gathered Jack’s vitals as best she could without a BP cuff and noticed Jack’s temperature. “We need to get him to the medical center,” she said firmly, giving no question as to what was going to happen. 

“I don’t understand, he was fine last night,” Daniel said, staring at the man he loved looking sick and fragile. 

“Daniel…call,” she ordered. 

Daniel quickly got with the program and called for a medical transport, and got the kids dressed quickly, as well as himself, while Cassie kept and eye on Jack. Then Daniel watched him while Cassie changed, and then with an air of rightness, she grabbed Jack’s car keys. “I’ll drive them there and meet you,” she said, knowing that Daniel would be going with. 

Soon the medics were present and bundling Jack up for transport and taking him downstairs, Daniel on their heels. 

“He’s going to be all right, isn’t he?” Shane asked, the fear of hearing anything different filling the hall. 

Daniel not sure what to say, “He’s in good hands,” was all he could think of and dashed out, very glad that Cassie was there and had a cool head like her mother. He climbed in the back of the vehicle and took Jack’s hand in his and prayed. 

**************

Daniel was waiting outside the treatment room, after being ushered out, and paced. He knew Cassie had the kids and he couldn’t face them without having something to tell them, preferably something good. He lost track of time, when a medical aid gently tapped him on the shoulder, as he had not heard her call his name. “Yes?” 

“Mr. Jackson, would you come with me please?” she asked softy, her smile sincere and started down the hall. 

“What…?” 

“Doctor Sabin would like to speak with you,” she replied knowing what he was asking. 

Daniel followed and was let into a large office, where the nurse didn’t follow. He saw the man who was Jack’s doctor get up, give him a nod then left the room. “What the…?” he turned to see a side door open and three other people step out, one of them was Vice Councilor Orek, of the Elderons, who he had spoken with several times to get the placements he and Cassie received, while trying to extract Jack. He was very surprised to see him here as the Elderons made it clear they didn’t like setting foot on the planet if it could be avoided. “What’s going on here?” he demanded.

“Doctor Jackson,” Orek said, his tone firm and just on the edge of polite. 

“Vice Councilor Orek,” Daniel said, his tone matching the other man’s. 

“The council has decided that your extraction of General O’Neill is taking too long and runs the risk of severely interfering with our…” 

“Experiment,” Daniel heard himself snap, as that was what he was beginning to see what it was. 

Vice Councilor Orek just went quiet, his thin lips getting thinner, his murky gray eyes growing narrower. “General O’Neill is not severely ill, in fact, he will be perfectly well in twenty-four of your hours, in which time you will have him and all other Tau’ri removed from this planet,” he said firmly. 

Daniel’s eyes went wide when it struck him what happened. “You…poisoned him…how…why…?” 

“As I said, Doctor Jackson, he will recover fully in twenty-four hours. How, is not of importance, and as for why, I have explained,” Orek snapped, clear he was losing what little patience he had. 

“The woman,” Daniel said knowingly, recalling the nasty scratch Jack got on his hand and how it swelled quickly, but he had been too busy dreaming over Jack…he shook his head. “What happens to the children?” he demanded. 

“That is none of your concern, Doctor Jackson,” Orek said coolly. 

“Like hell! Jack loves those children and I can tell you, it’s not simply because you told him to,” he replied. “He’ll want to know, so tell me?” 

“Very well. They will be told their father died from a contagious disease, he caught at work. It will be explained it only affected adults, which will explain Ms. Fraiser and your departure…” 

“Wait! You’re going to tell them…we died too?” Daniel gasped in disbelief and anger. 

“We have no choice,” Orek stated coolly. “You infiltrated their lives too deeply to simply just vanish. As for afterwards, they will be placed as wards to the city, as it has been deemed they will not be able to be reprogrammed.” 

“Will they get re…ah…adopted?” Daniel asked, since he knew the Elderons played god with the lives of the people on this planet, who they didn’t even know. 

“That will remain to be seen. Few families would consider adopting four children, much less ones so old and if they do, it will probably be the younger boys,” Orek stated as if it was a fact and nothing to be concerned with. 

“What? You mean you’re…you won’t…you’re going to leave it up to chance? Leave those poor children to think they lost both their parents and two close friends and just…toss them aside to see WHAT HAPPENS!” Daniel growled with outrage. 

“As I said before, Doctor Jackson, it is none of your concern. As we speak, Ms. Fraiser is being gathered to meet you in General O’Neill’s room, where you will be escorted and will remain until transportation from this planet to the nearest Stargate can be arranged, where you will return to the your world and NOT return,” Orek announced, making it clear to return would be unhealthy. 

“You won’t even let us…say goodbye?” Daniel whispered in pain and anger, trying to keep his temper, as he couldn’t see a way around this at the moment. He knew Hammond had tried to work with the Elderons and the Pentagon was dead set on having Jack back…it was a lose-lose situation, with poor Jack as the ultimate loser…well, he and the four O’Neill’s, who were about to have their whole world destroyed tonight. “Heartless bastards,” he heard himself snarl. “You have ANY idea what this will do to them?” he demanded, and saw the neutral faces just staring out, and a glimmer of interest and then it hit him…they WANTED to find out. This was just another experiment on human behavior…nothing more. 

“I believe we have nothing further to say,” Orek stated and with a nod, one of his silent aides moves to the door where security was waiting to take Daniel to be with Jack. 

“You will regret hurting Jack,” he said coolly, not sure what possessed him to say it, but he knew he meant it, even if he couldn’t see how he could make those soulless creatures regret anything, as he was escorted out of the office. He was shown into Jack’s room, a slight push as a reminder he was not entering on his own will and should not think to leave. 

“Uncle Daniel?” Cassie asked, having been sitting by Jack waiting. “What’s going on?” 

“Jack’s been drugged, but the Elderons said he’ll be fine in twenty-four hours, by which time we’ll be off the planet and back at the SGC. They got tired of waiting,” he told her, moving to stand next to Jack, whose fever was down to 101.2, with a bit of oxygen to help his breathing, and took his hand. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“What’s going to happen to the kids?” Cassie asked, her fear and concern even love of the four O’Neill’s filling her eyes as she moved toward the medical bed. 

“They’re going to be dumped into an orphanage and…who the hell knows,” Daniel muttered, and then looked up to meet Cassie’s eyes, knowing she deserved the full truth. “They don’t care what happens to them, Cassie. They are nothing but another experiment to them. They’re not going to make any plans other than telling them all of us died tonight.” 

Cassie gasped and felt the tears build and fall, “That’s cruel,” she said firmly through tears, but she still held herself together. 

“It is, and they made it clear that if we tried to return…it would be unhealthy,” Daniel told her. 

Cassie just sat in the empty chair, her mind going a million miles a second, as was Daniel’s, both thinking much along the same lines; how this was going to hurt Jack and that perhaps it might have been better if Jack was dead, for this was going to kill him…slowly and very painfully. Seeing Cassie was in a world of her own, but knew about him and Jack, he leaned down and kissed Jack on the lips and secretly promised to find away to make this right or the very least, help Jack survive the upcoming ordeal. He just prayed Jack would let him, as it had been a close call when Jack lost Charlie, now…now he lost four more. 

**************

“I WANT MY CHILDREN YOU BITCH!” 

“General!” Hammond snapped. 

“It’s okay, sir,” Doctor Margaret Richards said softly, not taking General O’Neill’s reaction to her question of what he wanted personally. 

“Jack, please,” Daniel tried, seeing Jack struggle against his restraints. He was fighting; not only the so-called cure, but against what everyone was telling him. Daniel knew it was going to be bad, but this…this was worse than he imagined. Jack wouldn’t accept that the four little Elderons were not his, not for a second…well, to be honest, he seemed to for about two days, then tried to make his escape through the wormhole; had it not been for SG-3 deciding to return when they did, he would have gotten away, now he was in isolation and restrained. 

“DON’T YOU JACK ME, YOU BACK-STABBING, TRAITOROUS BASTARD!” Jack shouted in anger, and then with a deep sense of self-control, he stopped and calmed himself. “I trusted you,” he said coolly. 

Daniel couldn’t but help take that personally. “I tried, Jack, honest I did. The Pentagon wouldn’t let you stay and the Elderons wouldn’t let the children leave…I tried,” he heard himself say, ignoring the hand on his shoulder from Doctor Richards, silently pleading him to calm down. 

“My children are out there and they think I’m dead…DEAD!” he said, his dark eyes daring any of them to counter his words. “Can ANY of you imagine what they are going through?” he challenged. 

“I can,” Daniel said meekly, feeling deep down he had failed not only Jack but the little O’Neills too. 

It was the first time Jack seemed to deflate and stopped struggling all together, his eyes staring hard at Daniel, then after a long moment looked away, the pain and anguish overwhelming. “Oh…damn…your parents,” he said in a soft half-choked voice, not able to meet anyone’s eyes. 

Hammond and Richards shared a look, as this was the first sign in the week and half since O’Neill had returned that he was actually recalling his real past. “General…” Hammond started to say but was cut off. 

“Don’t call me that,” Jack growled, looking up at the General with almost vibrant hate. “Don’t call me that! Why the hell couldn’t you…” the emotions were becoming to be too much. “Why…couldn’t you…” he choked, as tears ran down his face unguarded, the anger and pain of losing the children who had won his heart was so tangible, it was pressing upon everyone within the room, and the hate…the undeniable hate was enough to make even Hammond take a step back along with Doctor Richards, though Daniel didn’t flinch a muscle. 

Hammond cleared his throat, “I tried, son, but the Joint Chiefs wouldn’t listen,” he tried to explain. 

“Get out,” Jack rasped, with what tiny control he had over himself as the tears fell falling away fast. 

“Son…” Hammond tried. 

“I. Said. Get. OUT!” Jack shouted, then broke down and sobbed. 

Daniel watched the Doctor ease Hammond out of the room, glad that she kept Teal’c and Sam outside, for this was hard enough on Jack. He stayed only long enough to make sure Jack wouldn’t choke then started for the door too, his own emotions in knots, his chest heavy with anguish as well. 

“Stay,” was the soft request. So soft that Daniel almost missed it had Jack not said it again. He turned to see Jack looking up at him, and he saw something he prayed never to see again…Jack laid open raw and bleeding in every way but physical, and he swore, with the fragile look Jack had, he didn’t think it would take much to make that happen too. He couldn’t think of anything to say, what could he say to ease the pain? There were no words for comfort, nothing that would make this right; so Daniel acted, doing what in his heart he knew Jack would do for him, and moved quickly to Jack’s side and embraced him, and was grateful that Jack leaned into him and not away, as the man fell the rest of the distance to the pit of hell, they both knew he was going to and Daniel only hoped he would be able to help Jack out again, but in his heart, he knew Jack would never be the same

**************

It was over a month since Jack had been brought back and things had gotten worse not better. Though Richards cleared Jack from the infirmary, she wasn’t going to clear him for duty, which suited Jack fine as two days later he resigned. He wouldn’t take any calls and true to O’Neill fashion, even told the President of the United States, when he called in hopes of persuading Jack to return, to ‘kiss my ass and don’t count on my vote ever!’, it was not pleasant. 

The only reason Daniel knew about the President was from Hammond, who was very worried about Jack, who was like a son to him and he could see Jack was falling apart and pushing everyone away. Then when Daniel once more tried to see Jack, who had locked up his home tighter than Fort Knox, saw the sign…Jack was selling his house. It didn’t take much more to figure out where Jack had went and so here Daniel was, driving a rental car, following directions given him by Hammond and Teal’c, both having visited the cabin once long ago, praying he was right and would find Jack there. 

The weather was hot, and the rental’s air-conditioner was on the fritz, so Daniel had the windows open, himself stripped down from his casual suit and tie, a habit he had when traveling in the States, to his sleeveless T-shirt. He used a kerchief to mop his forehead as he made what he hoped was the last turn, as he could see just about anyone getting lost out here in the middle of nowhere. Seeing the tiny cabin in the distance gave him no peace, but seeing the Avalanche did, as it meant Jack was here. He came to a stop and turned off the engine in time to hear Jack’s shouts of anger, followed by what sounded like something hitting something hard, then painful curses. Daniel convinced that Jack hurt himself, leaped from the car and ran in the direction he heard the voice, which was around back and came to a halt, seeing Jack, wearing a grungy flannel shirt, badly buttoned, jeans, boots, and unshaven, nursing his left hand as it was bleeding heavily. “JACK!” he gasped and moved in to see how badly Jack was hurt. 

Jack saw Daniel and cringed, he had wanted to be alone, not wanting anything to do with anything related to the SGC as he hated them…hated the Pentagon, for what they did to him…forced him to do; leave his kids behind. But Daniel…even if he pushed, and he did, a part of him could never hate him….never, and now, his hand cut deep, his hand slipping in his battle with the ax and the damn wood block, he was glad to see him. “I cut myself,” he said dully, his brain still in a rage mixed with alcohol, having been on a beer diet ever since he had gotten here a week ago. 

“Let me see, Jack,” Daniel said softly, as if approaching a bear with a thorn in its paw, but was glad to note that Jack came to him easily and held out his hand. It was a deep cut and Jack was going to need stitches. He could only imagine, what happened, seeing the ax, the split wood with blood on it. 

Daniel quickly guided Jack inside the cabin, taking little notice of it, as he was focused on taking care of Jack, and got a clean dishtowel and wrapped it tight, then got some more towels and the first aid kit, Jack casually mentioned as he sat on the stool by the kitchen counter, looking at his hand as if in shock, which he probably was. Once Daniel got the kit, he pulled out the sling and adjusted it and slipped it on Jack so he could keep the hand elevated, then grabbed a blanket and Jack’s keys, knowing his truck would handle the back roads better than his rental did. “Is there a clinic in town, Jack?” he asked, for he had no idea where the nearest hospital was. Seeing Jack nod, he guided him out to the passenger side of his truck, then got him secured inside then hustled around and got in. 

“You’re the only person I would let drive it,” Jack said out of nowhere. 

“Thank you,” Daniel replied, but his mind was on getting Jack medical treatment, for even with the pressure, the cut was bleeding pretty badly. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened had he not shown up when he did. 

Three hours later, he was driving back to Jack’s cabin, Jack sound asleep next to him. It was a very deep cut, requiring internal as well as external stitches, and a shot of antibiotics as well as tetanus to be on the safe side. The doctor, had talked to Daniel about his concern about Jack being so…unkempt, as he put it, and Daniel simply explained that Jack had gone through a traumatic experience recently and took off, and why he had followed Jack here. Thankfully it was no one who really knew Jack that treated him, so Daniel didn’t have to make up any lies to explain why Jack now looked so young compared to the old man that in all rights he should be; not that Daniel thought of Jack as old, but he was older than he, now they appeared close to the same age, Jack looking a bit younger. 

Daniel looked over at Jack, his face far from relaxed even in sleep, not like he had seen before when they shared a tent or when Daniel had slept over and Jack fell asleep on the sofa. No, Jack looked old, regardless of what the Elderons had done, which they wouldn’t explain and nothing could be detected, to make Jack younger, he looked old and worn. He reached over and caressed a few stray locks of Jack’s now honey brown hair, his fear and concern rising to the surface again. It didn’t help that the doctor had confirmed his fears that had Jack not come as quickly as he did for treatment he could have lost a lot of blood and gone into serious shock and died. Daniel was grateful that the injury didn’t need any intense surgery, nothing the medical clinic couldn’t handle, since it was well staffed and stocked. But Jack would still have to see a specialist in a couple of days, especially if the swelling didn’t go down. 

“Hey,” came the soft reply, almost causing Daniel to jump, but years of training at the side of Jack, helped him keep control. 

“Hey, I thought you were sleeping,” he said gently, shifting the blanket he had brought over Jack’s shoulders. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Jack replied, his voice tender and still soft. 

Daniel took a quick moment to look at Jack and could easily tell, Jack did not mean he was glad for help, but that he was glad Daniel was here. “I’m glad to be here too,” he nodded, feeling raw suddenly. When he felt it safe, he took another look and saw Jack had gone back to sleep, the pain medication once more doing its job. Daniel didn’t like seeing the man he loved in pain of any kind, but sadly he didn’t think there was anything on this Earth, other than time itself, that could ease the sorrow and hurt he saw in Jack’s anguish-filled eyes. 

Jack had woken for a little bit, as Daniel needed his help to get him inside the cabin, and to the bed, the sofa smelling like beer and puke, then he was back asleep, much again to Daniel’s relief, as he needed the time to get his thoughts together and to clean the place up. By the time he was done, his own things unpacked from the car, glad that Jack had a spare bedroom in the small cabin, showered and changed, Jack was emerging from his bedroom, looking a bit bewildered. 

“Coffee?” Daniel asked, already up and pouring Jack a cup and himself a refill, glad he had the foresight to bring some good stuffs with him and his portable coffee maker; a gift from Jack. 

“Danny…?” Jack said as he sat down, his eyes searching the clean cabin. 

“I was worried and I had hoped you’d be here. It was a good thing too, as…well, it would have been bad otherwise,” was all Daniel said, nodding his head at Jack’s bandaged and swollen left hand. 

“Morris would have found me,” Jack replied, his eyes seeking answers in his coffee cup. “He’s up here every day…checking on me, making sure I haven’t drowned, and delivering the beer…speaking of…?”

“No Jack, you’re on pain medication and antibiotics, and we’ve both been through the lectures enough with Janet and the lovely Doctor Richards to know we can’t drink,” Daniel replied firmly. 

“She also says no coffee,” Jack replied, only the tiniest of indication that was a joke, by the curl of his lip. 

“Well, usually she means me, and I figured you could use a cup,” Daniel replied. 

After a long pause, as Jack sipped his coffee, never really looking at Daniel, he finally spoke, “I…I don’t know what to do.” 

“About what, Jack?” Daniel asked but he felt he knew. 

“They…” Jack closed his eyes, trying to push the pain back, but he was failing. He had resorted to drinking, but that didn’t do much but dull it. “They made me leave them behind,” he said in a soft defeated voice. 

Daniel was up and around the table on his knees in front of Jack in a heartbeat, hugging the man to him, as he saw the tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Jack trying to gain some self-control pulled back a little, wiping the tears aside with his good hand. “I’ve heard the reasons on both sides and…” 

“…it doesn’t make a damn bit of difference, I know,” Daniel finished for him. 

Jack nodded a little, then coughed and leaned back a bit further, breaking the embrace. “Daniel…not that I’m complaining or anything, but…why did you go on that date with me?” he asked, never really giving it much thought before now. 

Daniel knew there was a blush on his face as he looked down, then gathering his courage he looked up and met Jack’s eyes, “Because I always wanted to go on a date with you,” he said honestly. “I don’t want to upset you, Jack, but I’ve been in love with you for a long time now, when we were there, it was so easy to…” 

“Forget and go along with the program,” Jack finished for Daniel, a sign that they were still in sync with one another. He then cleared his throat. “I’ve been in love with you too,” he then said softly. 

“Really?” Daniel asked, his heart beating a mile a minute. “Then…then why haven’t you…” 

“Said anything?” Jack shrugged. “Between being Military, the NID hounding me, not sure how you felt…I just felt too…old, like I had passed my time…that I was too late,” he replied gently. 

Daniel gave a half laugh half sigh and caressed Jack’s face. “You were NEVER too old, Jack,” he smiled. “But I understand the rest, it’s why I didn’t say anything either, I was afraid for you and your career.” 

Jack raised his right hand and held Daniel’s hand on his face, kissing the wrist, “I’m not in the military any more,” he replied gently, and then he leaned forward and kissed Daniel’s lips softly. “I love you, Danny, honest I do. But right now…right now I don’t have a whole lot to give,” he said, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. 

“I have enough love for both of us,” Daniel replied and pulled Jack into another embrace. “I want you, Jack, any way I can get you and I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere…I’ll quit the SGC…” 

“No,” Jack said softly but still firmly. “You love what you do, I can’t ask that of you…I…can’t.” 

“Oh, Jack,” Daniel whispered, seeing how torn up Jack was, but still trying to do right by him. “What do you want, Jack?” he asked, wondering if Jack wanted him up here, on the side, what have you. 

“I want…” Jack started, but blinked back his emotions, but again he was failing. “I want…I want my kids, Danny, I want my kids,” he cried, sliding to the floor and fully into Daniel’s arms, his face buried in Daniel’s shoulders as he broke down once more. 

Daniel held Jack tightly, rubbing his back, knowing again, there was nothing he could say to make things right. Daniel thought about how he once more tried to reason with the Pentagon and the Joint Chiefs, even going so far as to threaten to quit, but was told firmly NO and that he was under contract, so he couldn’t simply quit. He also tried to contact the Elderons who quite frankly told him to never contact them again or they would consider it an aggressive act of war; something no one needed or wanted. So, they couldn’t go there and the children were not allowed here… Daniel’s mind did what it did best…it shot out to right field and beyond with an idea. He wouldn’t mention it to Jack, for he didn’t think Jack could take another disappointment, but if it panned out, just perhaps…perhaps. He didn’t even dare give himself that much hope, but he had to try, he couldn’t let his love hurt like this, not when it wasn’t necessary, no matter what the cost. 

***********

Daniel had stayed several days with Jack, making sure he went to the specialist, and was relieved to know Jack’s hand wasn’t as bad as it looked, then convinced Jack to return to Colorado Springs, where Daniel insisted to he would help Jack pack everything. On the drive back, he had been able to help Jack see that Teal’c and Sam were on his side, and how they had thought the quick swoop and scoop rescue would make the break easier, and that they fought along side him to try and convince both the Joint Chiefs and the Elderons to let the children stay with him; and that they were very worried about him and hurt, but wouldn’t hold it against him. 

Jack agreed to let them visit, as he did feel he owed them, Doctor Richards, and Hammond an apology for the way he acted. Daniel had arranged for Sam and Teal’c to have dinner at his place, a small gathering of friends. The evening was short, as Daniel didn’t want to tax what reserves his love had and had settled in late that night, Daniel insisting Jack sleep with him in his new bigger bed, though the two men were still not lovers, the desire to be so was present, but Jack was not ready. Daniel knew Jack appreciated the comfort, especially in the middle of the night, when he was sure Jack thought him asleep, and softly cried the grief still very strong within him. Daniel was very worried for him, as he recalled how Jack had been when they first met and this was much worse, for unlike before, Jack didn’t seem to have the ability to push it all inside, the cold-hearted bastard he had first met wasn’t around, only this broken man; but Daniel still saw Jack struggling to live with every day, and for that he was grateful. He was also grateful that General Hammond allowed Daniel the time off to go to Minnesota as well as work on base half shifts, mainly if there was an emergency. 

He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t sleep, the clock blinking at him that it was 03:25 in the morning, so he settled himself with holding Jack close, glad he was resting, for though he slept, his dreams were filled with nightmares, some about Charlie, others the kids, some both…all bad and left Jack shaken and raw to the core. The sudden bright flash in the room was startling, but after all these years at the SGC and Osiris’ little visit the year prior, Daniel was quick to get the Zat gun in hand as Jack rolled out of bed into readiness, both taking a sigh of relief to see Thor. 

“Thor?” Jack asked, surprised to see the little alien here. 

“O’Neill,” Thor replied, and then looked at Daniel. “I have come as you requested Daniel Jackson. May I inquire why so urgent and your insistence that we meet here?” 

“Daniel?” Jack asked, feeling weary and concerned as he looked at Daniel. 

Daniel felt his face flush, “I…I wasn’t sure if anything could be done, Jack. I was planning on speaking with Thor alone first…but,” he sighed, and then looked at Thor. “I want to tell you what’s going on and ask if you can help,” Daniel said. Then Daniel moved to the edge of the bed, and gestured for Jack to join him. 

“Daniel, I don’t think Thor or the Asgard can do anything to help me…us,” he corrected, knowing that Daniel loved him and was hurting over the kids too. 

“Perhaps not, but I have an idea and I wanted to ask,” Daniel said softly. 

“As O’Neill has said before, it does not hurt to ask,” Thor replied. “Tell me the situation and your thoughts, Daniel Jackson, and I will tell you if it is feasible or not.” 

Daniel then went on to explain about how Jack was taken by the Elderons, which Thor informed him the Asgard knew of and did not think highly of their practice against their own people, which seemed to Daniel help their cause as he then explained what happened to Jack and the four children left abandoned because of the Pentagon fools and Elderons’ bastards. Then Daniel explained his idea. 

Thor nodded slowly, “With the defeat of the Replicators, the Asgard are once again indebted to all of SG-1 especially once more to O’Neill for his assistance and potential sacrifice with the Ancient knowledge that gained us the initial weapon to safe guard our homeworld. In gratitude we have began construction of the O’Neill…” 

“I thought you built one already?” Daniel asked. 

“They did, but Carter blew it up,” Jack said, a tiny pout on his face, but only the growl of disappointment could be heard. 

“You are correct, O’Neill, we did destroy the first O’Neill, and since it is our tradition not to name a vessel of the same design after one lost, we therefore built the DanielJackson and the construction for the SamanthaCarter and Teal’c are in progress. However, an improved and more advanced ship design was recently approved and is near completion, and it was named the O’Neill, in your honor, O’Neill.” 

“Sweet,” Jack replied, the façade in place, he gave a warm smile and grin. “When will it be ready and…” he looked at Daniel, “Where would we go? If we take the children, which for the record I am in full favor of,” Jack added, “we couldn’t come back to Earth, the Elderons will declare war…as much as I hate the Pentagon bastards, I can’t do that to Earth.” 

“I have an idea on that, and we make sure they know no one on Earth had any knowledge about it,” Daniel replied, then looked at Thor, “But I don’t want to bring trouble to the Asgard either.” 

“The Elderons are known to us and though they can defend themselves from the Goa’uld, they are no match for our latest technology. I also know they are not well…liked… as I said among the Council for the treatment of their own people or others that fall into their grasp. I do not foresee a problem with gifting you the O’Neill to allow the O’Neill family to depart to safety,” Thor said, then tilted this head a bit at O’Neill, “though you would be…missed,” he added. 

“You too, buddy,” Jack said, realizing the plan was set. “How long until we can get things into motion?” 

“I will contact the Council and inform them of you urgent need. By my calculations, I can have the O’Neill here in three days.” 

Jack whistled, “That’s good work,” he smiled, a bit of the burden lifting from his shoulders. 

“You are injured O’Neill. If you wish I could bring you aboard the DanielJackson and heal you,” Thor said, noticing Jack’s swollen hand. 

“No,” Jack replied after a few seconds. 

“Why not?” Daniel asked, having been concerned about the injured hand. 

“If I heal it before we leave, Daniel, someone is going to notice and ask why. We can’t afford to let anyone know what we’re doing, not until we can be sure they can’t stop us,” Jack explained. 

“Very well,” Thor said. “I shall return shortly and let you know when the O’Neill will arrive if in three days or longer,” then he vanished in a bright light. 

Daniel looked at Jack and saw him staring at the floor, “You’re not angry with me for not saying anything sooner are you?” he asked not wanting Jack upset with him at all. 

“No…not at you, just myself,” Jack replied quietly. 

“Jack?” 

Jack looked up, regret and self-accusation in his eyes, “I’m just mad I didn’t think of this, I mean…” 

“It’s okay, you were going through a lot, and as you said, perhaps on some level you did, but you didn’t see a place to go and be safe,” Daniel replied, moving to wrap his arms around his love. “Are you going to be okay with this?” he asked, knowing that if they did this, there would be no going back. 

“I want my kids, Danny. Even if they aren’t my DNA, I love them…know them and they know me…though I don’t know how to explain what’s going to happen to them,” Jack sighed. 

“We’ll think of something,” Daniel said and kissed Jack on the temple. 

Jack shifted and cupped Daniel’s face with his good hand, “You…you love me enough to…to leave all this…for me?” he asked, touched and stunned at what Daniel was doing for him and his kids. 

Daniel gave Jack the ‘don’t be stupid Jack’ look, “I love you Jack O’Neill, and I loved those kids the first day. Even if you didn’t love me, which by the way you do, I still would have gone with you…where you go, I follow. I can live without the SGC, but I can’t live without you,” he replied and kissed Jack soundly. 

“Oh, Danny, I wish my hand was healed and didn’t hurt like heck…I so want to make love to you,” Jack moaned as he kissed Daniel once more, only to be interrupted by Thor’s arrival. He cleared his throat, “Well?” 

“Three days as I predicted,” Thor said. “I will need to bring both of you aboard the DanielJackson for instruction on the handling and maintenance of the ship, since no Asgard will be aboard. The ship will also be modified to accommodate…several humans for sleeping quarters. I will be able to make better adjustments to the ship and the navigation program if I had an idea of where you intend to go,” Thor said, looking to Jack and Daniel for a reply. 

“Well?” Jack said looking at Daniel. 

“Well, since I can’t think of a planet here that would be safe, the only other place I can think of would be in another galaxy…” he said looking at Jack. 

“Atlantis?” Jack exclaimed. 

“Why not? There are humans there, the Elderons can’t touch us there…” 

“But the Pentagon can,” Jack interjected. 

“Without a ZPM they can’t,” Daniel reminded him. “At least not without a long trip, the Prometheus doesn’t go that fast even with the modifications Sam made. Plus, we have our own ship,” he added. 

“Do I need to remind you, Daniel, it’s not exactly a picnic out there either with those vampire-ghosts out there?” Jack griped. 

“Wraith,” Daniel corrected and looked at Thor. “The Ancients’ old enemy,” Daniel informed him, and then looked back at Jack. “Okay, then you name a place? Anywhere in this galaxy there is the threat of the Goa’uld or someone…we can only make do with what we have. It’s that or we leave them where they are…” 

“HELL NO!” Jack growled, and then calmed himself. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, “It’s…no parent wants to put their children in danger, but you’re right. Even if we stayed with the Asgard…” 

“You would be most welcomed, O’Neill,” Thor interjected. 

“Thanks buddy,” Jack smiled, “But we’d still be in some danger. No, if we go to Atlantis, the Pentagon can’t bitch too much, I’ll be out of ‘enemy’ hands as they so politely put it, we’d be out of range for the Elderons an we’d be among our own…and we could help, I’m sure of it.” 

“Plus, you get to learn about your ancestors,” Daniel added in for good measure. 

“Then it is settled?” Thor asked. 

“Yes, Thor, it’s settled,” Jack nodded. 

“Then, when will the two of you be ready for instruction?” Thor asked. 

“Give us ten minutes,” Daniel said and before another word was spoken, Thor vanished in a blink of light. Daniel then looked at Jack, “I hate to ask this again, but are you sure?” 

Jack gave a small chuckle, “It should be me asking you that,” he said then nodded. “We need to make some careful plans as three days will not be a lot of time, and as you said, there will be no coming back.” 

“I understood that when I came up with the idea, Jack,” Daniel smiled warmly. “We best get dressed, or Thor will have us up there in our underwear. I don’t think I liked how Thor kept checking you out as it is,” Daniel smirked. 

“Daniel, he was just looking at my hand,” Jack grumbled as he got up to get some sweats and shoes on. 

“You’re hand is up by your chest, Jack, he was most definitely looking much lower,” Daniel teased, and was rewarded by Jack’s groan and a tossed shoe, this time missing him instead of attempting to go through him. 

********************

Daniel stood by the view screen of his namesake and noticed that Jack was a total babe and the O’Neill was a seriously tight ship! Though it was smaller than the DanielJackson, it had vast amounts of cargo space, six sets of living quarters, not that they all would be used, and all controls were modified for human use, specifically Jack’s. All information for maintenance and repairs as well as instructions on use was downloaded to the O’Neill’s computer, along with a coordinates for the Pegasus Galaxy, specifically the planet where Atlantis was. 

The outside looked like bright silver but it was a unique metal that made Trinium and Naquadah all looked like plain old steel, and the design was something that had to come from Jack, it was just too…him! It looked like three wide and long cylinders that tapered off at the front, spread out at the angle much like the design of the Stealth Bomber, but much thicker, making it look like a winged bird about to strike its prey, but also had a slight ‘homey’ look that could make someone misjudge its deadliness; yes very much like Jack. 

“Are you ready, O’Neill?” Thor asked, for he was going to take Jack over the ship and get him settled in as commander of the ship. Both thought that Thor just wanted to be sure Jack wouldn’t blow them up when they tried to leave orbit. 

“Give me a moment,” Jack said, and turned to Daniel. “You got the list?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got everything beamed up into the cargo holds, except for a few small items. Thor said that cargo bays five and six are filled with materials we may need for repairs for the ship and things…though I’d like to know what he meant by ‘things’?” Daniel said, looking at Thor, knowing the little grey guy was not going to explain. 

“Okay,” Jack nodded, and then hugged Daniel, his left hand fully healed thanks to Thor, then stepped back. “Once we’re both done, we’ll contact Carter and the others…give our goodbyes.” He saw the look and caressed his love’s face, “I kind of wish they were going too, but…they’re needed here and we can’t stay.” 

“I understand,” Daniel nodded, as this was his idea. “Go, I’ll finish up. Can’t leave without my lifetime supply of coffee, now can I?” he teased. Jack laughed and then he and Thor beamed over to the O’Neill. Daniel moved to the controls where he would beam up the items they had made arrangements to be gathered. They had already beamed up the contents of their homes and pulling a few strings had a couple of warehouses filled with much needed items for the one-way journey; billed to the SGC, since no one bothered to cancel Jack’s Government Credit Card, with almost unlimited credit on it, to be used in an emergency only…this qualified. 

An hour later Daniel was done and beamed himself over to the O’Neill and made mental note that the interior was much… softer than the barren gray halls on the other Asgard ships. There were soft whites to balance the silver and the metal, which were in different shades, to also give off a warmer atmosphere. It touched Daniel how much the Asgard put into the construction of this ship as he knew it reflected how highly they regarded his lover…soon to be lover…very soon to be lover, Jack. 

Daniel followed the main hall to the control room and saw several control panels and one Captain’s seat, where Jack was sitting, his eyes closed and a soft white light around him. He also noticed chairs, plenty for everyone plus guests to have a seat and they had what looked like seatbelts…had to be a Jack suggestion. As to how they got it, who knew, but definitely a Jack idea. He saw Thor pushing a few of the buttons on the command chair, while Jack sat there quietly, and though Daniel was curious, he remained silent, and looked over the various controls, which he had made himself familiar with. The ones on the sides were back-up systems, should the main ones fail, as this ship had been made for deep space exploration…for humans, as Thor added. Daniel was also glad for the medical facility, which was very user friendly, so long as the computer didn’t get blasted to bits…Thor told Daniel where the back up was and where to find the repair instructions. 

“How do you feel?” Thor asked O’Neill when he saw Jack open his eyes. 

“Bit of a headache, but…wow,” he grinned. 

“Jack?” 

“Danny, this is fantastic,” Jack beamed. “They intergraded some of the Ancient technology they were able to retrieve from the last download…they kept that little hologram of mine,” he laughed, thinking it was cute, “That’s why all the modifications, you might say…I built it,” Jack beamed. 

“The hologram of Jack’s mind, from the before…I thought you couldn’t keep the information…” Daniel replied a bit annoyed. 

“We could not keep all the information as I explained. But I did manage to save the holographic version of O’Neill and downloaded him into one of our isolated computer mainframes on the planet,” He gave what Daniel thought of as a strained look at Jack, indicating to Daniel that having an O’Neill full time was not for everyone. “So we could interface with what knowledge might remain or see if it could interface with the knowledge we already had stored. It has been a long process and it could be many years before we have any major breakthroughs, but it is more hopeful and more feasible to believe there will be some within your life spans,” he added, looking at Jack and Daniel. 

“That’s neat, but as I was saying,” Jack interrupted, almost glaring at Thor for interrupting the explanation of his new toy. “Danny, they built a mental interface…no pushing buttons, just think and wa-la it’s done,” he beamed. 

“You mean that chair is like the one in the Ancient outpost?” Daniel asked with some excitement. 

“There are some similarities, but since we do not have full understanding of the Ancient technology, we designed it with the human capacity in mind, specifically O’Neill. However, with some adjustment, two others can be added to the program, but one would need to be removed if anyone after that is to be added. The ship is also able to be operated manually, should the command chair be damaged or the Commander is not available,” Thor added. “I have already given you basic instructions and the computer has all the information you will need, though I took the liberty to pre-plot your trip to the planet where the younger O’Neills are located and your course to Atlantis.” 

“I get the feeling you’re not all that confident in our ability to get there in one piece,” Jack quipped. 

“I am most confident in Daniel Jackson’s abilities,” Thor replied, his big black eyes blinking innocently. 

Daniel laughed, seeing the look on Jack’s face, knowing that Jack knew that was a joke. “I guess he knows you pretty well,” he added. 

“Ha, ha,” Jack grumbled, but there was no hurt in his eyes, as he knew deep down Thor trusted him or they wouldn’t have given him the ship in the first place. “I guess it’s time,” he sighed. 

“Yes,” Daniel agreed. “I’m surprised no one has noticed us in orbit yet,” Daniel added. 

“It’s a big sky, and they don’t detect Asgard on radar, so if they don’t see it…we don’t detect it. But Carter’s working on that,” Jack smiled. 

“I will leave you then,” Thor stated. “Be well Daniel Jackson, O’Neill.” 

“You too, Thor,” Jack smiled and reached out and shook Thor’s hand. “If you’re in the area, drop by and say hi,” he added, though spoken lightly to keep things from getting too intense, it was sincerely heartfelt. 

“I will,” Thor nodded. 

“Thank you, Thor,” Daniel said, also shaking his hand. “Thank you for this chance.” 

“It was my…pleasure,” Thor replied, and then in a blink of light he was gone. 

“You really know how to operate this?” Daniel asked, a bit skeptical. 

Jack debated if to play one over on Daniel or not, but considering how much time was wasted and the fact he needed Daniel to trust him…more than he already did, he decided against it. “Yes, Daniel, I do,” he said seriously. “I may not let Carter in on what I know, but for the record, they may make assholes and jerks into Colonels, but not idiots. I figured you of all people knew that.” 

Daniel smiled, “Thank you, Jack,” he said sincerely. Seeing Jack didn’t follow, “Thank you for finally dumping the ‘I’m dumb’ act. It will be refreshing to see the real you…full-time for a change.” 

Jack felt a bit of a blush crossing his face, “Well…who says you have seen the real me?” he challenged. 

“Oh, I know I have, but please…leave the dummy on Earth?” he asked and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Jack said, and closed his eyes and Daniel watched as the ship powered up, control lights flashing and the one light that indicated they were cloaked going on. “Ready to say goodbye?” Jack asked, eyeing Daniel, mentally giving him one last chance to change his mind, but in his heart praying he wouldn’t. 

“Yes, but it’s not really goodbye, Jack. Someone will find a ZPM…we’ll see them again, I know it.” 

“Me too,” Jack nodded, then walked with Daniel to the little area that made the little holograms they would project to the SGC for their final words and say their farewells. 

*******************

The orphanage was drab, the walls a grungy gray, the floors a dark brown, the windows were covered with dark curtains, it was as if someone wanted the occupants, mainly children abandoned or their parents dead, to be depressed. April O’Neill hated it with a passion. The girls and boys dorms were kept separate and it took a lot of effort and some trouble to see Shane and Sean, both looking unwell and poor Sean looked like he hadn’t eaten in weeks, he was so skinny and pale, and she was worried sick about them. 

April may have had her qualms with her sister Ell, (June as she was called by the staff to Ell’s annoyance), but her feisty sister always came through, causing just enough ruckus to let April slip away to check on the boys, force a bit of food down Sean’s throat and get back, without getting into ‘too much’ trouble. Shane did his best when needed, but Ell had it down to an art form, she was so much like Papa; at night April found she envied her and cried softly sometimes, as it was all that was left of their parents…but though she loved her mother, she adored her Papa and wanted to keep something of him…so she vowed to make sure her brothers and sisters were safe, no matter what it took. She also made them vow not to allow anyone to adopt them if it wasn’t all four, and everyone agreed, which was to the chagrin of the staff as some families made inquires for the boys, mainly Sean or April herself, since they were seen as ‘quiet’ and ‘well behaved’ children. Boy they didn’t know their O’Neills did they, April thought when she heard one of the staff mention this. 

April knew it would be at least six years before she would be old enough to get a job and perhaps be able to get her brothers and sister out of this hole in the ground, but she couldn’t give up trying. Some of the older kids were allowed to do extra chores or work in the surrounding area for some pocket money, which she knew the orphanage took a small cut, payment for giving them the privilege of working, someone said. But April just kept her mouth shut and worked, giving what she earned to Ell, knowing it would be safer that way, as no one in their right mind would mess with her, and the Staff didn’t know Ell had money and left her alone. April only kept a tiny bit to pay off those staff that harassed her, so they didn’t get wise to how much she had, having seen them take the savings from others…punishment for one reason or another. It was crap as her Papa would say, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. 

The nights were the worst, as the place was never heated and the blankets were scratchy, but at least they were given two or three to keep warm. But the silence and the sniffles from others, missing lost parents or softly crying over being rejected, lingered in the background. Ell and April were lucky they were able to get beds next to each other and Shane said he had to fight a boy almost twice his size to get one next to Sean. “I told him we O’Neills were scrappers, but he had to find out the hard way,” Shane had told her. The thought made April smile as she laid there thinking of her brothers, then once more felt the emptiness as the memory of the people who came to tell them that her Papa, Daniel and Cassie had died because they got sick. One day they were all happy, Papa finally able to open his heart to another, “I’ll never forget your mother, but I think she didn’t want us to be lonely…me to be lonely,” Papa had told her, and she agreed as she liked Daniel, for he made him not only smile, but glow, and Cassie felt like a big sister, something she kind of missed…having an older woman to look up to and share things with. Now…now they were gone, and she and her siblings were alone. 

April heard the movement and knew it was Ell even before she was in view, “Are you okay?” she whispered. 

Ell shrugged, “Thought you could use some company,” she replied and placed her blankets on top and snuggled in close, though the bed was small, both girls just fit and the warmth was welcomed. 

April knew it was Ell’s way of wanting company, but she’d never say a word, especially since she did kind of need it. April kissed Ell on the forehead; much to her dislike by the sour face she made and then closed her eyes trying to get some rest. 

*************

“How are we going to find the children and get them out?” Jack asked as he sat in the command chair, looking out the view screen at the planet his children were being held prisoner on, as far as he was concerned, and saw the small fleet of ships surrounding it. 

“I’m not sure, but one thing is for sure, they don’t detect us with the cloak on,” Daniel commented, as he stood next to Jack contemplating what he saw. “I think a good portion of those ships are science based, as this is their ‘experiment’,” he added, his face dark with anger when he thought about what those people were going through. 

“We can’t save them all, and since many don’t know, it’s best to leave them,” Jack replied, caressing his love’s shoulder. “I’m sure we can beam down to the planet, but they may have a watch or something out for us and we don’t know who to trust…so I’d go on the assumption we trust no one.” 

“I would have to agree,” Daniel replied, moving around to sit on Jack’s lap, hugging him. It only took a day to get here, but they were both so busy with learning the ship and making sure the cargo was stored correctly and their minds filled with their goodbyes, they were too exhausted to make love last night, and now, they were faced with finding a way to locate and retrieve the kids. 

“We should have asked, Thor,” Jack sighed. 

“We’ve already imposed a great deal on them, and we don’t want the Elderons to cause trouble, even if they could handle it. This is our problem, and what did you say about O’Neills in trouble?” he taunted. 

Jack beamed, much of the old Jack back in play now that he could take action, and the wounds of leaving his kids behind, healing. “We take care of our own,” he grinned. “Which reminds me,” he smirked, reaching into his black body-hugging jumpsuit pocket, the uniform also a gift from Thor…the hologram’s idea, which also was a good idea as it made Jack look sexy, and pulled out a beautiful ring, the metal shimmering as if made from a rainbow. “Thor said it was called Reylextonium…kind of like a mood ring…but better,” Jack grinned, then slipped it on Daniel’s finger. “As Captain of the O’Neill, it is within my power to not only ask you to marry me, Daniel Jackson, but marry us…” he grinned wider, then got a touch shy, “should you say yes, that is.” 

“I think we need witnesses and the Captain can’t marry himself,” Daniel replied, enjoying the tiny frown on Jack’s face. “But yes, Jack, I’d love to marry you.” 

“Well, that’s Earth’s laws and this isn’t Earth. So, with the power vested in me…by…ME,” he laughed, “I hear by pronounce us…er…” 

“Married?” Daniel asked, trying not to laugh, this was so sweet and so Jack. 

“Yes, Married. I may now kiss the…groom,” he said quickly. 

“Good save,” Daniel said before getting kissed soundly. “I know we skipped the vows, but for the record, I love you, Jack, and I’m with you forever…” 

“Me too and no death do us part crap…not that I wouldn’t marry you again when you got back, but if you don’t come back, I’m coming after you, got it?” Jack informed him firmly but lovingly. 

“Got it.” 

Jack looks at the view screen, “So, what’re the odds of me getting you into a dress…Mrs. O’Neill,” he teased. 

“Zero, compared to getting me undressed, Mr. Jackson,” Daniel retorted. 

“Touché,” Jack laughed. “But the honeymoon is going to have to wait until we get the kids and we’re safe on our way…okay?” he asked, though he too ached to make love to his….husband. 

“I understand,” Daniel agreed. “First thing we do is get by those ships and over the city, as I doubt the Elderons would have moved them out, they are much too arrogant to think it would be needed.” 

“We know the city, we can easily blend in, and we got stuff to disguise ourselves if need be. We locate the orphanage and do some more recon on how best to get them…I don’t think they kept them together,” Jack sighed. 

“Sadly I agree. Hopefully they’re in the same facility, but as you said, one thing at a time and we can scout out the orphanage. If there is a boys side and a girls, we’ll split up and scout that out too…but Jack, you have to promise me, as hard as it will be, not to let them know your there…if the staff get suspicious things could be a problem…they might get moved.” 

Jack didn’t like it, but he agreed. 

***************

Sean was tired, not getting much sleep last night, dreaming of his Pop, his papa, his DAD, as some of the kids would say, coming to rescue them, only to wake up and recall he was gone like mom. The stupid trash cans didn’t need anymore cleaning, they were trash cans and he wasn’t up to doing it anyway, so he crawled over to the nearest wall and sat down, leaning his head on his knees. 

“Hey, you okay?” His brother asked, oldest by a few minutes, but bigger in build than he was. 

“Just tired,” he said softly. 

“Here, eat this, April snuck it over,” Shane whispered and gave Sean a candy bar, his favorite. Shane was concerned when Sean just shook his head no. “She went to a lot of trouble, Sean, and she made me promise to watch you eat it…come on,” Shane encouraged, smiling when Sean took the bar, and then hid it as he spotted one of the staff storming their way. 

“Sean O’Neill, you are supposed to be scrubbing those trashcans, not wasting the good money that is being put into this facility to take care of you. You earn your keep or else,” she threatened. 

“I’m sorry,” Shane spoke up, for Sean, for most staff didn’t take the time to notice the difference between the two of them and Shane never had a problem taking advantage of it. “He finished with the mopping and you did say one could keep the other company,” Shane added, then moved out to finish Sean’s assigned chore for the day, knowing his younger brother was not well. 

The staff member just huffed, having been certain it was the slightly scrawnier of the two assigned to the trashcans but couldn’t swear to it, and so long as they were done, she didn’t care. “Very well, but don’t let me have to tell you again,” she growled and moved inside, but in direct line so she could keep and eye on them. 

Sean didn’t like Shane doing that, but he was so tired. He wanted to go home, but was told even by April, they didn’t have a home anymore, but he didn’t believe it…didn’t want to believe it. But as the days passed things didn’t get better and they were here and Shane was doing his work. He had asked Shane to stop, but he just said ‘O’Neill’s take care of their own’, just like Papa. He thought of how April was looking out for all of them, taking on extra chores to earn some money…to buy his favorite candy bar, as candy was forbidden in the facility, so he would eat, and Ell risking punishment so April could give him and his brother a hug and look after them in person and Shane…he shook his head. 

He recalled sitting with his Papa feeling low, being picked last for one of the games at school, and his Papa hugging him… “There are two kinds of O’Neills, the ones that do hard and the ones that think hard,” he had smiled. “Ell and Shane are the Do Hards…they play hard, they work hard. You and April are Think Hards, you think hard about how to do your homework, how to keep order of the house…both very special, and what is more special is if you put two O’Neills together, one Do Hard and one Think Hard, amazing things will happen,” his Papa said and kissed him on the head. “Either way, you’re an O’Neill, tough to the core in your own right. April may not be able to play Ten Ball, but I challenge anyone to out do her organizational skills,” he grinned. “Just be you and never give up and one day when you look back, you’ll see I was right,” his Papa beamed. 

That was what he was doing, he was giving up, well, O’Neills didn’t give up and he was no quitter. Moving out of sight, Sean broke off half the bar and devoured it, then marched up to his brother and started shifting the cans so they were in some kind of order. “You do the soap, I’ll get the rinse, and we’ll have them done in no time,” he said with a smile, determined to not let his Papa down. He was a Think Hard and Shane was a Do Hard, and he knew if they worked together Amazing things would happen!

****************

April’s body ached and her head hurt and no one would give her anything, since she didn’t have a fever, she wasn’t sick. She didn’t think she was sick, just hurting, but she was told to get over it. She hated this place. Ell was sleeping next to her and though she was glad for the company and the warmth, she couldn’t get comfortable. She was trying to shift when she thought she saw something moving. She decided to hold real still and look around, as she didn’t see any of the kids moving about, though there was little light from the moon and it was basically quiet…there, someone…someone big was moving coming her way. She wasn’t sure if it was a staff member, but quickly thought that if it were, the person wouldn’t be sneaking in the shadows. She felt paralyzed, watching the figure grow closer, unable to act, as her heartbeat faster. 

Suddenly the figure was on top of her and she opened her mouth to scream, when a hand muffled it and a soft “Shh” filled the surrounding silence. The figure was dressed all in black with a black mask…the thing of nightmares. One hand on her mouth the other raised the mask it was Papa! Her dark eyes went wide and a part of her wondered if she was dreaming. 

“Shh,” Jack whispered. “Close your eyes and when you open then, you’ll be with Daniel. I have to get your brothers,” he told her, then leaned in gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Close them,” he ordered very softly. When she did, “Okay, two side by side,” he said into the little stone communicator Thor adapted for them, and in a blink of light, they were gone. 

April opened her eyes and she was on the floor of some very strange place, Ell shivering next to her as nothing but the two of them was there. She looked around, startled for it was no room she had ever seen before when her eyes landed on, “DANIEL?” she called out, seeing him near some panel, looking healthy and very real. 

“April,” Ell whined, not wanting to be disturbed. 

“How you doing, honey?” Daniel said as he walked over and gave her a hug, which she immediately returned, almost choking him. “Whoa, it’s okay, I’m real, I’m real,” he assured her, and then pulled out of the embrace. 

April beamed and turned and shook Ell awake. “Get up!” she insisted. 

Ell opened he eyes and saw April smiling, then she saw Daniel, “Daniel?” she said, not sure what to think. Before anything could be said, Jack’s voice lightly filled the room. 

“I have them, three to beam up,” Jack chuckled softly, having always wanted to say that. 

Daniel got up, leaving the girls to ponder the situation and with the modified panel, beamed Jack and two sleeping boys up near the girls. “This isn’t the Enterprise, Jack and I’m not Scotty,” he added for good measure. 

“PAPA!” the girls screamed out with joy, as Jack removed the mask he wore to help him blend in, and were up and on top of him faster than lighting could strike. Shane and Sean woke up, not only because of the shouting, but they got dropped as Jack got bowled over. 

“For crying out loud,” Shane shouted, having hit his head. 

“What…Papa?” Sean asked, seeing the girls hugging the stuffing out of their father. “Is this real?” 

“It’s real,” Daniel told them, never feeling so good as he did this minute, seeing Jack beaming so bright the sun in this solar system should pack up and leave town. 

“I’ve missed you guys,” Jack gushed, not able to keep the emotions in, as tears of joy rolled down his face, as the boys joined in the group hug. 

“We missed you, Papa, it was horrible,” April cried. 

“They told us you died,” Ell sobbed. 

“They said we didn’t have a home anymore,” Shane sniffed. 

“They said we were nobodies,” Sean whispered, no tears, just soaking in the warmth of his father, taking it in, that this was real. 

“Nobodies,” Jack growled, but no anger directed at the kids. “You’re O’Neills…you’ll ALWAYS be SOMEBODY,” he told them firmly and hugged them all. 

“We need to get going, Jack,” Daniel reminded him, not wanting to break up the hug fest, but someone was going to notice the kids were gone sooner or later and best not be around when they did. 

“It’s good to see you too,” Ell said and moved off to hug Daniel as did the others.

Jack grinned seeing Daniel swamped under the force of a group hug. Not able to help himself, he hugged Daniel too, “Thank you,” he whispered as he credited Daniel for this moment, and then moved to the command chair. 

“Papa, I don’t understand, they said you were dead…they said you were all dead,” April said, looking serious and wanting to understand what happened. 

Jack sighed, as he knew this moment was coming and he knew what he and Daniel discussed best to tell the kids. “Look out there,” he pointed to the view screen. 

“Whoa!” Sean and Shane said together. “That our planet?” Sean asked. 

Jack smiled and nodded, “Yes, that’s the planet.” 

“Are those…ships?” Ell asked, moving a bit closer trying to see better, but since it was not a real window the view didn’t alter any. 

“Spaceships?” April asked, looking puzzled, as she looked to her Papa then to the view screen. 

“Ah…yeah, those are space ships, and those ships don’t know we’re here, and I need to get us out of here before they do,” Jack said and went to close his eyes but Sean’s excitement captured his attention. 

“I KNEW IT!” Sean shouted with glee. 

“Knew what?” Ell asked, thinking her youngest brother was off his rocker. 

“Remember when I said I didn’t think I fit in, and you all laughed and I said, I knew we all were different, and you all laughed at me,” Sean smirked at his brother and sisters. “Well…I was right.” 

“Right about what?” Shane demanded. 

Sean gave Shane the ‘isn’t it obvious’ look, “Duh…WE’RE ALIENS!” 

Jack and Daniel couldn’t help it…they busted up laughing. Jack nodded his head, “Yep…we’re aliens,” he chuckled and decided to save the rest for last as he closed his eyes and directed the ships computer to maintain their cloak and maneuver passed the Elderon ships and then make their way to the Pegasus Galaxy and Atlantis. 

“So you and mom…” April asked, the shock on her face almost amusing. 

“Ah…no, just me,” Jack replied, figuring it was the truth. “Makes you half aliens.” 

“Are we going home…to your home?” Sean asked, his dark eyes wide with wonder, reminding Jack so much of Daniel. 

“Does this mean Cassie is okay too?” Ell inquired. 

“How fast does thing go?” Shane shouted moving to sit at one of the control panels, which Daniel quickly moved him away from, glad they were locked out so long as the someone maintained the command chair; he was also glad Jack helped him to be…recognized too, so it didn’t all fall on Jack’s shoulders as it was going to be a few days before they got where they were going. 

“It’s a long story,” Jack said, reaching down and picking Sean up and hugging him. “Suffice to say, some bad people found out about me and said I had to leave, but I couldn’t take you with me and Daniel and Cassie were there to help me…” 

“Jack lost his memory, he didn’t remember right away he was from another place,” Daniel added, as they didn’t want what they said to be a lie, but they didn’t want to overwhelm anyone with too much truth either. “Once he remembered he had to hide, and the bad people…they put you in that place…” 

“Because they didn’t want us,” Sean said softly. 

Jack nodded, his face grim, “Yes, they didn’t want you, but Daniel and I do. My people would take you, but the bad people would follow and cause trouble…” 

“If they don’t want us, why should they care?” April asked, always the sharp one. 

“Because…they’re bad people,” Jack said, shaking his head no to Daniel that they didn’t need to go into more at the moment. 

“Then where we going?” Ell asked, hovering close to her Papa, but leaning into Daniel. 

“We’re going someplace the bad people from this world can’t find us,” Jack said softly. “We’re going to be together…the six of us.” 

“Daniel too?” Shane asked, a huge smile on his face. 

Jack reached out and held up Daniel’s hand showing off the wedding ring. “He’s an O’Neill now,” Jack grinned with pride. 

“That’s Jackson-O’Neill, if you don’t mind,” Daniel rebuffed, his eyes dancing with merriment. 

“O’NEILL!” all four kids shouted and hugged him tightly once more. 

“Out voted five to one. Welcome to the family Daniel O’Neill,” Jack beamed and he leaned in and kissed Daniel softly. “You’re stuck with us for until you’re old and gray.”

Daniel reached one arm around Jack the other around the kids as best he could, them hugging him more. “If you’re trying to threaten me, Jack, I should warn you, this is one punishment I’d gladly accept for life,” he smiled. 

“Me too, Danny, me too,” Jack whispered, his eyes drinking in the sight of his family, as the stars streaked by on the view screen taking them to their new home and knew in his heart everything was going to be alright. 

THE END


End file.
